Way down Ellsworth Downs
by Swato
Summary: Les tons de la pièce n'avaient rien à voir avec la chambre d'Eliot avec ses rideaux aubergines satinés et ses posters aux murs. Il n'était pas à Brakebills. Quentin cligna des paupières, le visage d'une femme se pencha au dessus de lui et il sentit son cœur tomber dans ses talons lorsque son regard s'attarda sur le badge de sa blouse blanche. Dr London. Oh non, pas encore. Spoil s4
1. Chapter 1: Revenir sur Terre

**Fandom**: The magicians

**Pairing**: Eliot x Quentin

**Note: **Attention ! Spoil saison 4 ! Aussi: le nom de la fic vient de la chanson "Way down Hadestown" d'Anais Mitchell.

**Prompt:** J'arrive pas à en sortir

.

* * *

.

**WAY DOWN ELLSWORTH DOWNS  
**

**Chapitre 1: Revenir sur Terre**

.

— Quentin ?  
Le sommeil le retenait encore dans un état végétatif, Quentin voulut s'y accrocher et ne pas répondre à la voix qui voulait apparemment qu'il sorte de son lit avant l'heure.  
— Quentin ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Si c'était la voix d'Eliot, elle était vraiment aiguë ce matin. Par curiosité, Quentin entrouvrit les yeux. Les tons gris de la pièce n'avaient rien à voir avec la chambre d'Eliot avec ses rideaux aubergines satinés et ses posters aux murs. Il n'était pas à Brakebills. Quentin cligna des paupières, le visage d'une femme se pencha au dessus de lui et il sentit son cœur tomber dans ses talons lorsque son regard s'attarda sur le badge qu'elle portait sur la poche de sa blouse blanche. Dr Jennifer London.  
— Oh... oh non, pas encore, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Dr London se redressa avec un sourire patient qu'il détestait déjà. Une main posée sur son épaule dans un geste censé être rassurant – mais qui ne contribua qu'à l'angoisser encore plus – elle se mit à parler d'une voix douce.  
— Tout va bien, Quentin. Je sais que c'est sûrement déstabilisant pour toi mais tu es à Ellsworth Downs, tu as eut une crise qui a duré plusieurs semaines...  
— N-Non, bredouilla-t-il. Non, non...

Dr London se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur et secoua la tête en faisant "shhhhh" pour le calmer.  
— Mais tout va bien maintenant, nous avons réussi à stabiliser tes dosages et nous espérons que ce genre de crise n'arrivera plus.

Quentin échappa à sa prise pour se lever du canapé, il en fit le tour pour le placer entre lui et elle et chercha frénétiquement autour de lui.  
— Penny ! Cria-t-il.  
— Quentin, tout va bien !

La chanson de Taylor Swift. Vite, la chanson de Taylor Swift. N'importe quoi.  
—_ I stay out too late..._, chantonna-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Dr London croisa les bras et n'essaya plus de l'approcher. Quentin chanta en boucle la chanson de Taylor Swift. Lorsque la première fois ne fit pas venir Penny, il recommença. Encore et encore. Dr London soupira et s'avança doucement.  
— Tu as fini ? Demanda-t-elle.

Quentin se recroquevilla légèrement et enroula ses bras autour de lui-même en cachant ses mains dans son sweat shirt trop grand pour lui.  
— C'est un sort, c'est u-une hallucination, et vous... Vous n'êtes pas réelle.

Dr London lui envoya un regard de pitié qui lui donna envie de la secouer. Quentin serra les dents, déterminé et buté.  
— Vous n'êtes pas réelle, répéta-t-il. Je suis juste coincé dans ma tête et je n'arrive pas à en sortir.  
— Laisse-moi t'aider, Quentin.  
— Vous ne pouvez pas, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

.

XX

.

Dans cette version de Ellsworth Downs, Julia ne vint pas lui rendre visite les lundi et les vendredi. Alice était toujours aussi givrée et en manque de sexe, à lui toucher les cheveux sans arrêt, le faux Penny prenait du plaisir à le priver du moindre sentiment de confort ou de paix. Quant à Eliot... Il partageait son temps entre les loisirs créatifs et la récolte de pilules contre des faveurs sexuelles.  
— C'est pas réel, c'est pas réel...

Alice entortilla une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index avec un sourire de dément et Quentin enfouit son visage entre ses genoux pour ne plus la voir. Les paupières fermées, il chanta aussi fort que possible dans sa tête et bougea les lèvres au rythme des paroles.  
— _I stay out too late, got nothin' in my brain, that's what people say, mmm hmm, that's what people say, mmm hmm.._.

Penny, Penny, Penny !  
Le coussin du canapé s'affaissa à sa droite et un torse s'appuya contre son dos.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Eliot percha son menton sur son épaule, Alice fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres comme s'il lui volait un bout de viande dans son assiette. Quentin soupira et posa sa tempe contre son bras replié.  
— J'hallucine, lui répondit-il du tac au tac.  
— Cool, Je peux essayer aussi ?

Encore une minute de ce sort et il allait devenir fou.

.

XX

.

— Parle-moi encore de ce que tu as vu pendant ton épisode délirant, réclama Dr London.  
— C'est pas...

Quentin soupira. Les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes, il refusa de lui accorder son attention, il ne supportait pas la pitié et la patience dans son regard, ni même la fausse gentillesse de sa voix. Elle ne voulait pas l'aider, elle cherchait juste à l'enfoncer un peu plus dans le sort pour qu'il oublie sa vie. Sa vraie vie.  
— Je sais que selon toi, ce n'est pas un épisode délirant, tu crois que c'est la réalité. Mais au fond de toi, Quentin... Est-ce que tu es sûr à cent pour cent d'être un sorcier...  
— Magicien, corrigea-t-il.  
— Un magicien, répéta Dr London avec condescendance.

Quentin se ratatina sur lui-même, encore plus si c'était possible. Dr London réarrangea les piles de dossier sur son bureau et posa les mains à plat sur la table.  
— Tu es en dépression, tu nous as confié qu'il t'arrivait de ne pas te lever le matin. De sauter les repas par manque d'envie et de motivation.  
— Je veux rentrer à la maison...  
— Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser sortir tant que nous ne serons pas certain que tu ne représentes pas un danger pour toi-même et pour les autres... Ton père est encore choqué de la dernière fois, tu te souviens du jour où tu as voulu le tuer ?

Quentin ne s'embêta pas à lui préciser qu'il ne se référait plus au foyer de son enfance lorsqu'il parlait de la maison. Il parlait de Brakebills, de ses amis, de la magie. Il voulait rentrer chez lui.  
— Non, parce que c'est... ce n'est jamais arrivé, répondit-il.  
— Ce serait un mensonge de dire que ce n'est pas arrivé, le sermonna Dr London.  
— Je ne peux pas mentir, dit-il en haussant un sourcil et une épaule. Je suis un très mauvais menteur.  
— Parce que tu n'as aucune notion de ce qui est vrai ou pas, expliqua t-elle tristement.

La tête tournée sur le coté, il se perdit dans la contemplation du dehors et laissa une mèche de cheveux lui retomber sur la joue pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir les dégâts que ses paroles provoquaient chez lui.  
— Recommençons depuis le début. Dans tes épisodes dépressif, tu es persuadé d'être un héros de ton livre d'enfance. La magie est réelle, les animaux parlent, les dragons existent, reprit-elle avec un petit rire désabusé. Et il y a... un homme avec des mites à la place du visage qui veut tous vous tuer.  
— Stop.  
— Est-ce que tu réalises la folie dans tout ça, Quentin ?  
— J'ai dit stop, geignit-il.  
— Des hommes mites, des animaux parlant et des dragons, assena-t-elle.

Quentin pressa fortement ses mains contre ses oreilles et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de parler mais il pouvait s'empêcher de l'écouter.  
_Et si elle avait raison ?_ Lui souffla une petite voix vicieuse. _Et si t'avais pété un boulon pour de bon, si tout ça c'était du vent ?_  
Mais non, c'était forcément un sort, une attaque, quelqu'un qui lui en voulait...  
Mais toutes les personnes qui leur en voulaient étaient mortes. Il n'y avait qu'eux, que ses amis et lui. Et ses amis ne s'amuseraient pas à lui faire une blague comme celle-là.  
Peut-être que le Dr London avait raison. Peut-être qu'il était fou.  
Quentin déplia les mains de ses oreilles et tenta de faire un sort avec les mouvements dont il se rappelait. Des petites étincelles brillèrent au dessus de ses doigts mais en relevant la tête avec un sourire triomphant, il réalisa que le Dr London le dévisageait sans s'émouvoir plus que cela de son tour de passe passe. Parce qu'elle ne voyait rien. Parce que la magie était dans sa tête.  
— Vous ne le voyez pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Les lèvres du Dr London s'affaissèrent vers le bas, elle secoua la tête. L'esprit de Quentin se scinda en deux.  
— Il est temps de se réveiller et de revenir sur terre, Quentin.

.

XX

.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit Eliot d'une voix de gamin.  
Les yeux dans le vide et la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, la bouche de Quentin resta close. Alice posa sa tête sur son épaule avec un sourire attendri.  
— Il est fou, se réjouit-elle.  
— Oh... Je peux essayer aussi ?

.

XX

.

— Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il est comme ça ?  
— Depuis ce matin, répondit Eliot en faisant les cent pas.

Sur le canapé du Doyen de la magie se trouvait Quentin, habillé dans la tenue qu'il avait mis la veille, avant d'aller se coucher. Eliot l'avait embrassé, ils avaient plaisanté avant d'éteindre les lumières et après les avoir éteinte. Des bêtises qui avaient fait rire Q et puis ils s'étaient encore embrassés et ils avaient du s'endormir entre deux. Lorsque Eliot s'était réveillé, Quentin dormait encore. Il l'avait laissé tranquille et était parti profiter un peu de la présence de Bambi. Et quand à dix heures, Quentin ne s'était toujours pas levé, Eliot s'était inquiété. Les seuls jours où Quentin se réveillait après dix heures, c'était les lendemains de cuite et les jours de déprime. Ils n'avaient pas bu la veille.  
— Je l'ai secoué, je lui ai crié dessus mais il n'a pas bougé un muscle. Je n'arrive pas à le réveiller, dit-il d'un ton défait.

Margo se posta à ses cotés et entremêla leurs doigts, Eliot serra sa main en tentant de déchiffrer l'expression de Fogg.  
— Est-ce que c'est comme le sort de la dernière fois ? La toile de Scarlatti ?

Fogg secoua la tête en faisant un bruit pensif:  
— Ça y ressemble dans la forme mais pas dans le fond.  
— Superbe, dit Margo d'un ton traînant. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour le réveiller ? Lui secouer les puces ? L'embrasser comme pour la belle au bois dormant ?  
— Déjà fait, marmonna Eliot.

Margo se tourna vers Eliot en haussant un sourcil, ce dernier fit claquer sa langue contre son palet.  
— La ferme.  
— Je pense que la personne qui a lancé ce sort devait avoir la toile de Scarlatti en tête, c'est une variation, reprit Fogg.  
— Alors on n'a qu'à convoquer un Matarese comme la dernière fois, proposa Eliot.

Fogg secoua la tête, impassible derrière ses lunettes rondes.  
— Je ne pense pas que ça va fonctionner pour cette version du sort. Quentin a besoin d'un guide différent pour en sortir.

Penny, qui était resté en retrait depuis le début de la conversation et s'était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte pour les écouter, se détacha de son pan de mur.  
— Alors je peux le faire, dit-il.

Fogg l'interrompit en s'éclaircissant la gorge et en levant une main pour arrêter son avancée.  
— Non, pas ce genre de guide. Ce sort là ne demande pas la présence d'un voyageur.  
— Alors quel genre de guide ? Bougonna Penny.

Eliot regarda les yeux de Quentin bouger derrière ses paupières, leurs mouvements étaient si saccadés et brutaux qu'il avait l'air à deux doigts de se réveiller. Mais le reste de son corps était comme paralysé. C'était effrayant.  
— La personne la plus proche de lui émotionnellement.  
— Julia n'est pas là, lui fit remarquer Eliot.  
— Je ne parlais pas de Julia.

Eliot fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Alice qui était restée étrangement silencieuse. Elle recula d'un pas lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur elle. Margo grogna bruyamment et lui donna un coup de coude tout sauf discret dans les côtes.  
— Oh, Bon sang. Il parle de toi, Don Juan du dimanche.  
— Moi ?  
— Tu réalises que vous êtes ensembles et que vous avez passé cinquante ans à vous casser le dos sur la mosaïque tous les deux ? Qui peut-être plus proche de lui que toi, râla Margo.  
— Sa mère, répondit-il tout de go.  
— Non. Si t'avais explosé mon utérus le jour de notre première rencontre, je peux t'assurer qu'on serait pas meilleurs amis aujourd'hui.  
— Beuh... Dégueulasse, meuf ! Se plaignit Penny avec une grimace.

Eliot se passa une main dans les cheveux nerveusement et se tourna vers Quentin qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil. Son immobilité lui fichait les jetons. Quelqu'un d'autre devait forcément être plus proche de Quentin qu'il ne l'était... Non ? Qui d'autre ?  
— C'est moi, hein, réalisa-t-il.

Fogg se tourna vers son assistant pour lui donner des instructions et Eliot sentit ses bras se couvrir de chair de poule et ses mains fourmiller. Il faisait ça pour Quentin. Il fallait le sortir de sa propre tête. Eliot avait été plutôt doué pour ça pendant leur cinquante ans de vie commune, il avait été patient et tendre et Quentin s'était toujours extirpé de ses pensées négatives au final. Aujourd'hui n'était pas différent.  
— Ok, comment on fait ça ? Demanda-t-il.

L'assistant revint avec une fiole violette à la main, Fogg le remercia et la confia à Eliot.  
— C'est un élixir de plongée sous pensées.  
— Comme la plongée sous marine ?  
— Non. Sous pensées, prononça lentement Fogg comme s'il était un demeuré.

Eliot déboucha la fiole et la pencha pour regarder son contenu en fronçant le nez.  
— Alors quoi, je la bois et c'est tout ?  
— Concentre ton esprit sur Quentin. Être plus près de lui aidera peut-être.

Vu la situation, Eliot n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de concentration pour penser à Quentin, il s'inquiétait déjà trop à son sujet.  
— Et quand je l'aurais trouvé, comment est-ce que je suis censé trouver la porte de sortie ?  
— Elle ne sera pas à sa place habituelle, tu la remarquera quand tu la verras.  
— Encore une énigme, grommela Eliot.

D'un mouvement souple, il alla s'asseoir sur le sol à coté de Quentin et posa la main sur sa nuque.  
— Ramène-le, El.  
— Je reviendrai pas sans lui, Bambi, ce serait pas très cool pour ma réputation.  
— Ça, c'est clair. Fais attention.

Puis avant de se dégonfler, Eliot but le contenu de la fiole en entier, le regard ancré au visage anxieux de Q.

.

XX

.

C'était Brakebills. Mais en même temps non.  
Tout était terne, presque en noir et blanc, comme si l'esprit de Quentin avait déteins au lavage. Des infirmières parlaient à des patients, les couloirs grouillaient de monde. Les fous étaient... vraiment fous.  
— Quentin ?

Pas de Quentin en vue pour l'instant. Eliot passa par le bureau du Doyen. Sur les étagères, des manuels de médecine remplaçaient les livres de magies et le cabinet de curiosité magique avait disparu lui aussi. Une plaquette métallique indiquait "Dr Jennifer London".  
— Fun.

Eliot serra les dents. Il tourna les talons puisque Q ne s'y trouvait pas.  
Pas non plus dans les chambres, ni dans le cottage...  
Il y avait des barreaux à chaque fenêtres, des verrous sur chaque placards, des panneaux d'interdiction...  
— Q ?

L'air était glacial et même s'il y avait du monde, Eliot eut l'impression d'être dans un immeuble désaffecté. Ici, il n'y avait que des fantômes.  
Au milieu du faux Brakebills, Eliot eut la sensation vertigineuse qu'il arrivait trop tard.

.

XX

.

Ses paupières tressaillirent et il cligna des yeux. Dans sa plongée sous pensées, son corps s'était calé contre le canapé et sa tête avait basculé sur l'assise du divan, contre le bras de Quentin.  
— Alors ? Demanda impatiemment Bambi.

Ses fesses étaient endolories et tout son corps lui faisait mal, comme s'il avait la grippe. Eliot se redressa doucement et tourna la tête vers Q. Toujours aussi inanimé, immobile, même ses yeux bougeaient moins sous ses paupières closes.  
— Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, chuchota-t-il d'une voix incertaine.  
— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, bougonna Penny.

Eliot se tourna vers Fogg. Ce dernier s'était servi un verre de whisky qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Penny fronça les sourcils:  
— La dernière fois, il était dans la salle commune, t'as regardé là-bas ?  
— J'ai regardé partout, il était nulle part.

Fogg baissa la tête et garda le silence. Eliot entendit instantanément ce qu'il ne disait pas et il refusa de lui laisser l'opportunité de prononcer les mots. Il tendit la main vers lui avec détermination.  
— J'y retourne, décida-t-il.  
— Tu ne peux le faire que deux fois.  
— Deux fois ? Et s'il ne le trouve pas la seconde fois, c'est fini ? S'indigna Alice.  
— Deux fois par jour, nuança Fogg. L'élixir de plongée sous pensées ralentit les fonctions vitales du corps de la personne qui le boit, moins d'oxygène pénètre le cerveau, Eliot risque des lésions cérébrales rien qu'en faisant une deuxième tentative.

Les vertiges venaient donc de l'élixir et pas de son sentiment d'avoir royalement tout fichu en l'air. Eliot remua les doigts avec insistance.  
— J'ai déjà testé dix milles drogues, je pense que mon corps est paré pour un second rodéo.  
— Eliot, intervint Margo.  
— Je vais bien. C'est Q qui ne va pas bien, je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas.

Avec réticence, Margo céda. Fogg apporta une seconde fiole et Eliot repartit dans le faux Brakebills.

.

XX

.

— Q ?  
Les gens ne remarquaient pas sa présence, il était invisible pour eux. Impossible de leur demander s'ils avaient vu un jeune homme aux cheveux longs dans les parages.  
— Quentin ! Appela-t-il.  
Personne.

.

XX

.

Quelqu'un l'avait allongé au sol, son crâne lui faisait mal. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit le visage de Bambi à l'envers, penché au dessus de lui. La douleur lancinante l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit, il secoua prudemment la tête de gauche à droite et même ce geste lui arracha une grimace.  
Quentin était introuvable.

.

XX

.

Eliot posa une main sur le front de Quentin et le dévisagea. Les paupières closes, le souffle régulier, les traits détendus.

Si ce n'était pour le mouvement de ses yeux, on aurait pu croire que Quentin dormait paisiblement.

— Je n'arrive pas à te trouver...

Avec un soupir, Eliot caressa une dernière fois son front. Il sursauta lorsque Fogg revint enfin dans son bureau. Il était temps.

— Eliot, comment te sens-tu ? Est-ce que tu as récupéré correctement de la plongée de la veille ?  
— On peut couper court aux questions et passer à la partie où je vais dans la tête de Quentin ? Répondit-il.

Caché derrière ses lunettes rondes, Fogg pinça les lèvres tristement et lui donna la première fiole. Eliot nota tout de suite qu'il en avait préparé une seconde.  
— Sympas de croire en moi.

Cette fois-ci, Eliot plaça un coussin sous ses fesses avant de s'asseoir prêt de Quentin. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de prendre sa joue en coupe dans sa main avec un petit sourire.  
— Il ne faudrait pas que je me ruine le derrière, plaisanta-t-il tout bas.

L'élixir lui brûla la gorge, il vacilla et repartit.

.

XX

.

Mêmes personnes, mêmes couloirs familiers mais étrangers.  
Pas de Q.  
La deuxième fiole ne donna rien non plus.

.

XX

.

Quentin pesait une tonne.  
— Attention, El ! Tu veux que je...  
— Non, je l'ai, c'est bon.

Eliot maintint la tête de Quentin jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait touché l'oreiller. Fogg avait voulu récupérer son bureau et son canapé. Puisque l'état de Q était inchangé pour l'instant, Eliot avait proposé de le ramener au cottage, de prendre une réserve de fiole et de faire les plongées sous pensées à domicile. L'infirmière avait branché Quentin à des tuyaux qui permettaient de l'hydrater et de le nourrir aussi pendant sa période de « coma ». Tout ça sonnait bien trop définitif et défaitiste à son goût, comme s'ils se préparaient à une fatalité. Avec un pincement au cœur, Eliot repoussa les cheveux de Quentin en arrière pour dégager son visage. Il prit une inspiration et s'éclaircit la gorge.  
— Je devrais peut-être le changer.

Margo passa un bras autour de sa taille et s'appuya contre lui pour le réconforter, Eliot posa la tête contre son crâne.  
— T'as pas à tout gérer tout seul.  
— Je sais... Mais j'arrive pas à le ramener alors je peux au moins changer ses vêtements, dit-il avec un soupçon d'amertume.

Margo se décala pour lever un sourcil inquisiteur dans sa direction. Eliot soupira et se passa une main sur la figure pour se reprendre.  
— Quel genre de guide je fais si je n'arrive même pas à le trouver ? Comment je suis censé le ramener ?  
— S'il n'était pas perdu, il n'aurait pas besoin de guide, El.  
Impressionné par la profondeur et la justesse de sa réflexion, Eliot retrouva le sourire. Il se pencha, déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa meilleure amie.  
— Je t'aime.  
— Je sais, je suis géniale.

.

XX

.

Au bout du troisième jour, Eliot remarqua des rougeurs dans le dos de Quentin et paniqua intérieurement en pensant que le sort évoluait pour le pire. Un passage de l'infirmière dévoila l'évidence : passer trois jours allonger sur le dos sans bouger avait tendance à irriter la peau. Chaque jour, Kady, Alice, Margo et Eliot se relayèrent pour remuer le corps inerte de Quentin et le changer de position. Penny faisait comme s'il s'en fichait mais il passait également dans la chambre.  
Eliot l'avait surpris à chanter du Taylor Swift.

.

XX

.

Une semaine. Deux fioles par jour.  
Eliot se mit à parler tout seul en espérant que Quentin l'entendrait même s'il n'était pas là. Peut-être que l'écho des couloirs porterait sa voix jusqu'à ses oreilles.  
— Si tu me laisses une chance de te retrouver, on pourra faire la fête au cottage. On boira du champagne et du vin, on s'installera devant la cheminée, on pourra même finir par terre et avoir des conversations déprimantes et dramatiques, si tu veux.

Pas de réponse.  
Il refit surface et cligna des yeux, désespéré d'avance. Il tendit la main vers la commode où se trouvait les fioles et fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il n'y en avait plus. Eliot se leva, remonta le col de sa veste et marcha au pas cadencé jusqu'au bureau du Doyen. Fogg ne parut pas surpris de le voir.  
— J'ai besoin de plus d'élixir.  
— Vraiment ?

Eliot écarta les bras en haussant les sourcils avec un air évident. S'il était là, c'était qu'il en avait besoin. Fogg joignit les mains sur son bureau et inclina légèrement le menton.  
— Il est peut-être temps d'admettre que Quentin est peut-être trop loin pour être secouru, Eliot.  
— Alors quoi ? Fulmina-t-il. On abandonne ?  
— C'est une option. Vous avez un avenir, vous ne pouvez pas le mettre sur pause parce que Quentin est...  
— De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demanda-t-il, entre perplexité, fatigue et outrage.

Eliot s'avança d'un pas pour marteler le bureau de Fogg de son index :  
— Quentin n'est pas mort. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est injoignable qu'on doit arrêter de l'appeler.

Ils se mesurèrent silencieusement, les mains de Fogg restèrent croisés l'une contre l'autre tandis qu'Eliot enrageait. Quentin n'était pas mort. Il était toujours là, il en était sûr.

— Est-ce que vous allez me donner l'élixir, oui ou non ?

Les mains de Fogg se décroisèrent, il soupira lourdement. Sans un mot, le Doyen ouvrit un tiroir et sortit deux fioles qu'il poussa vers lui. Eliot leva les yeux au ciel, les prit et les rangea dans la poche de sa veste. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Fogg dit :  
— Tu sais que si tu décides d'abandonner, personne ne t'en voudra.  
— Vous ne connaissez pas mon nom, vous. Je m'appelle Eliot N'abandonne-pas Waugh.

Et Eliot le laissa planté là.

.

XX

.

Dans la même position que lorsqu'il était parti chez le Doyen, Quentin respirait doucement, sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de chaque inspiration. Margo lui avait lavé les cheveux hier, ils étaient encore plus rebelles que d'habitude et refusaient de se tenir trop loin de ses joues. Eliot s'assit à coté de lui, passa son pouce sur sa pommette en prenant sa main.  
— C'est une sieste trop longue, Q. Il faut que tu te réveilles.

Il écouta sa respiration une minute puis referma les doigts sur la fiole dans sa poche et rangea l'autre dans la commode.  
— C'est parti pour une autre plongée.

Eliot but l'élixir et retrouva le faux Brakebills.  
— J'ai toujours dit que l'histoire de la belle au bois dormant était un peu creepy à mon goût. Embrasser quelqu'un quand il est même pas capable de t'envoyer bouler s'il est pas d'accord, c'est définitivement creepy.

Un patient cria dans une salle d'art thérapie et... Est-ce que c'était Alice ?  
— Alice ?

Les sourcils froncés, Eliot s'approcha et voulut la toucher mais elle ne remarqua même pas son contact. Elle souriait comme une démente et piaillait sur une histoire... d'aliens ?  
— Q, je juge pas du tout mais c'est quoi ce scenario ?

Quand elle se mit à vouloir embrasser un autre patient tout en insistant sur le fait qu'ils devaient s'accoupler, Eliot grimaça et s'éloigna en levant les mains.  
— Est-ce qu'elle parle d'un épisode de Lost in Space ?

Tout-à-coup, Eliot eut l'impression de sentir une vibration dans l'air. Un patient sur une chaise se balança d'avant en arrière.  
— Star trek, Star trek, Star trek, grommela-t-il.

Les choses devenaient étranges.  
Eliot resta près d'Alice un instant. C'était le seul visage familier qu'il trouvait dans l'univers de Q depuis qu'il utilisait l'élixir, peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de rester près d'elle... Mais ses paroles devinrent indistinctes et il se lassa de son dialogue sur les aliens. Il perdait son temps à l'écouter déblatérer des bêtises, il ne trouverait pas Quentin auprès d'elle. Il reprit son chemin et passa la tête par chaque salle de thérapie qu'il trouva sur sa route. Les infirmières s'affairaient et Eliot s'inquiétait à chaque fois de la précision avec laquelle Quentin connaissait les rouages d'un établissement de ce style.  
Avec le temps, il avait appris à reconnaître le moment où l'élixir commençait à faiblir et où il serait propulser dans la réalité. Eliot sentit la première vague l'envahir et il pressa le pas.  
— Alice était pas mal flippante. Mais elle est pas mal flippante dans la vraie vie aussi alors je te félicite pour l'avoir rendu encore plus effrayante, félicitations.

Eliot avait fait le tour du bâtiment et l'élixir perdait ses effets. Il s'arrêta, posa les mains sur les hanches et se rendit à l'évidence : il ne trouverait pas Q aujourd'hui non plus.  
— Si t'as Alice ici, je me demande si tu as aussi Penny, Kady et Margo... Et moi, Q ? Si t'as pas une version tarée de moi ici, je vais être vraiment fâché.

Un morceau de piano retentit de la salle de musique thérapie, c'était le chaos là-bas habituellement, les patients dansaient, chantaient faux sous l'air consterné des animateurs. C'était à la fois drôle et désespérément triste. Eliot s'y dirigea pour terminer le voyage en beauté et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, une épaule appuyée contre le chambranle. Un sourire lui vint instinctivement aux lèvres en reconnaissant la mélodie.  
— Bon dieu, est-ce que c'est Shake it off ?

Quentin était peut-être perdu dans sa tête mais ses oreilles fonctionnaient. Il avait du entendre Penny chanter là dehors.  
— Penny va pas en revenir quand je vais lui raconter.

Ses yeux traînèrent sur les patients, tous dansaient comme si le plancher était en feu, leurs pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Dans cette cacophonie, il était impossible de manquer les personnes qui restaient immobiles. Deux infirmières buvaient un café dans le coin de la pièce, l'animatrice était assise sur une chaise et tapait faiblement des mains à contretemps et près des fenêtres, deux autres patients avaient refusé de se joindre au boucan environnant.  
Eliot eut la sensation de recevoir un coup de poing en plein estomac en voyant la silhouette recroquevillé. Les jambes à moitié sous lui, les bras enroulés autour du torse et les cheveux mi-longs. Ses pieds trébuchèrent vers l'avant, il se décala du mur en titubant comme un ivrogne.  
— Q...

Eliot traversa la pièce sans le quitter des yeux. Mais arrivé à mi-chemin, une autre vague de malaise le fit s'arrêter et secouer la tête.  
— Non, allez, non non. Pas maintenant.

Il força ses jambes à avancer, poussa son corps à s'accrocher encore à l'élixir, à ne pas le lâcher maintenant. Eliot n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance. Il pouvait presque voir le visage de Quentin, caché derrière une mèche de cheveux, il pouvait presque deviner les contours de ses mains sous les manches de son sweat-shirt trop grand. L'effet de l'élixir s'arrêta abruptement, le monde de Q s'estompa et disparut.

Eliot se réveilla en sursaut, il se redressa en haletant et pressa une main contre son torse. L'énormité de ce qui venait de se produire l'imprégna brutalement et la joie mélangé à la colère lui fit serrer les poings.  
— Merde ! Jura-t-il

Sur le lit, Quentin attendait sagement qu'on le réveille. Eliot venait de prendre le second élixir, il devait attendre demain... Mais peut-être que Q ne serait pas là demain. Peut-être que c'était aujourd'hui ou jamais, peut-être qu'il l'attendait encore dans la salle de musique. Les yeux d'Eliot dérivèrent sur l'élixir restant dans la commode. Il pesa le pour et le contre, les risques et les opportunités...  
— Et puis merde...

Eliot se saisit de la dernière fiole et la vida d'un trait.

.

XX

.

La musique s'était tue. Eliot passa tout de même la tête par la salle de musique. Ses pieds se clouèrent au sol. Quentin était encore là, une infirmière le prit par le bras pour le mettre debout et il se laissa guider comme une marionnette désarticulée. Eliot fonça sur lui comme un assoiffé sur un verre d'eau.  
— Quentin...

Il s'était attendu à de la surprise, à un câlin, peut-être juste à un sourire. Mais jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée que Quentin puisse reculer, poser les mains sur ses oreilles, fermer les paupières et se détourner de lui. L'infirmière soupira bruyamment :  
— Je te laisse cinq minutes pour te décider, je vais fumer ma clope. Quand t'auras fini tes conneries, je repasserai.

Eliot la fusilla du regard même si elle n'était pas consciente sa présence. Quentin s'était rassis sur le canapé, les pieds sur l'assise, les paupières toujours fermées.  
— Pas réel, pas réel, pas réel, chuchotait-il en boucle.

L'infirmière partit en soufflant et en râlant contre les patients récalcitrants. Le cœur serré, Eliot s'agenouilla devant Quentin :  
— C'est réel, Q.  
— Pas réel, pas...  
— Hey...

Eliot tendit la main et toucha celle de Quentin pour l'éloigner gentiment de ses oreilles.  
— Ouvre les yeux, Quentin. Ce n'est que moi, c'est Eliot.

Les mains de Quentin résistèrent un peu, Eliot insista jusqu'à ce qu'elles retombent entre eux. Le voir bouger après autant de temps à l'avoir vu immobile lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Il était bien là, il l'avait trouvé.  
— Les yeux, Q, l'encouragea-t-il.

Quentin finit par entrouvrir les paupières un tout petit peu, puis par les ouvrir complètement. Eliot lui sourit et serra ses doigts entre les siens. Quentin relâcha un souffle tremblant en le dévisageant.  
— T'as l'air si réel...  
— Je suis réel, affirma Eliot.  
— T'es dans ma tête.  
— On est tous les deux dans ta tête. On doit s'en aller maintenant.

Quentin secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Eliot ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer mais n'en eut pas le temps. Une personne fonça sur eux et atterrit sur le canapé à coté de Quentin avec un sourire fou.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle.

Eliot écarquilla les yeux en voyant son double poser la tête sur l'épaule de Quentin.  
— Oh... Donc t'as bel et bien un moi taré dans ta tête, je suis touché.

Le regard de Quentin passa d'un Eliot à l'autre, il rentra la tête dans les épaules et son visage se ferma un peu plus. Le Eliot fou prit cela pour une autorisation et passa un bras autour de la taille de Quentin.  
— J'ai pris les pilules qui rendent heureux, est-ce que tu hallucines ? Je peux essayer aussi ?  
— Quentin, dit-il fermement. On est dans ta tête, j'ai pris un élixir pour t'aider à sortir et à briser le sort.  
— T'es pas réel, répéta Quentin en serrant les dents.

Eliot pointa son double fou :  
— **Il** n'est pas réel. Il est dans ta tête. Imagine-le s'en aller, tu verras, il va disparaître.

Quentin eut l'air de vouloir le croire mais de ne pas savoir s'il en avait le droit. Eliot hocha la tête pour l'encourager d'avantage.  
— Vas-y.

Quentin prit une inspiration, ferma les yeux et deux secondes plus tard, Eliot fou s'envola comme par magie. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, Quentin jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche et tressaillit. Eliot se leva et tira sur sa main pour le pousser à faire pareil.  
— On doit y aller.

Quentin trébucha à sa suite en clignant des yeux mais il le suivit. Eliot n'arrêtait pas de regarder par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui, qu'il était bien là. Qu'avait dit Fogg déjà sur la sortie ? Que ce serait une porte qui n'avait rien à faire là, qu'il le saurait quand il la verrait. Mais il n'avait jamais vu de portes étranges ici, elles étaient toutes au bon endroit.  
— J'ai besoin que tu réfléchisses, dit-il à Quentin. Est-ce qu'il y a une porte bizarre ici ?  
— Je... J-Je sais pas, bafouilla-t-il.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs du faux Brakebills. Eliot s'apprêtait à prendre l'escalier pour monter à l'étage mais il se fit attirer en arrière lorsque Quentin s'arrêta de marcher. Le menton baissé, ce dernier paraissait à deux doigts de craquer. Comme s'il se remettait à douter de la réalité. Eliot caressa sa joue.  
— Ça va aller, Q.

Un vertige le fit chanceler et Eliot sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Pas encore. L'élixir ne pouvait pas perdre ses effets maintenant alors qu'il avait Q en face de lui. Encore une minute, il avait besoin d'une minute de plus. Quentin recula d'un pas et sa main devint plus molle, prête à lâcher la sienne. Eliot ne le laissa pas s'enfuir. Il combla le pas qui les séparait et enroula précautionneusement ses bras autour de Quentin.  
— Je te sors d'ici que tu le veuilles ou non. Je te laisse pas ici.

Le corps de Quentin était tout en tension dans ses bras. Eliot se recula juste assez pour repousser ses cheveux en arrière et le regarder. Les yeux de Quentin vacillèrent avec hésitation sur son visage. Eliot sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient craquelées, sèches et en piteux état. Ce n'était que le reflet de ce que Quentin pensait de lui-même, Eliot l'avait vu physiquement dix minutes auparavant et ses lèvres étaient parfaites. Pas aussi cabossées que Quentin se les imaginait. Eliot s'écarta. Les sourcils de Quentin étaient froncés et il avait cet air de chien battu qu'il arborait souvent, surtout quand il était dans la tourmente, entre deux eaux.  
— Tu me manques, dit-il d'une voix stupidement suppliante.

Un léger cliquetis retentit juste derrière Quentin, Eliot releva les yeux pour voir ce dont il s'agissait. Une porte venait d'apparaître. Une porte qu'il connaissait bien.  
— Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est..., balbutia Quentin.  
— Oui, répondit-il.  
— Mais...

Avec un sourire ému aux lèvres, Eliot prit la main de Quentin et s'approcha de la porte de leur maison à Fillory sans le lâcher. Le bois était le même que dans ses souvenirs, avec ses panneaux en Z et le loquet, les planches alignées mais assez espacées pour laisser passer la lumière au travers. Les doigts de Quentin ne tremblaient pas dans les siens mais Eliot sentit la fébrilité de sa prise malgré tout, l'émotion et l'incrédulité.  
Eliot voulut poser la main sur la poignée mais Quentin le devança.  
Courageux petit Q.  
— Quentin.

A l'autre bout du couloir, le Dr Jennifer London les regardait, la main tendue pour les empêcher de partir, une expression sérieuse et inquiète sur le visage.  
— Ne fais pas de bêtises. Ton esprit est toujours brisé mais nous pouvons t'aider.  
— T'es pas cassé, contredit Eliot.

La tête de Quentin se tourna vers lui, ses sourcils étaient légèrement haussés, Eliot vit l'espoir se battre avec le doute.  
— Un peu meurtri, peut-être. Mais pas cassé.

Les yeux de Quentin passèrent du docteur à Eliot, il prit une inspiration, une mèche de cheveux retomba sur sa joue. Sa main tourna la poignée.  
Sans un regard pour Dr London, Quentin serra sa main et passa le seuil de la porte.

.

**A suivre...**

.

* * *

.

Cette fic fait une quarantaine de pages, vous êtes prévenus ^^"

4 chapitres + Epilogue vous attendent, bouclez vos ceintures.

Prêts ? C'est parti.


	2. Chapter 2: Fillory

**Fandom**: The magicians

**Pairing**: Eliot x Quentin

**Note: **Attention ! Spoil saison 4 ! Aussi: le nom de la fic vient de la chanson "Way down Hadestown" d'Anais Mitchell.

**Prompt:** J'arrive pas à en sortir (oui, encore)

.

* * *

.

**WAY DOWN ELLSWORTH DOWNS  
**

**Chapitre 2 : Fillory**

.

Une douleur insupportable tordit Eliot en deux, ses mains se crispèrent sur son crâne. Un cri déchirant éclata dans l'air et ce ne fut qu'en sentant ses cordes vocales se mettre à brûler qu'il réalisa qu'il venait de lui. La souffrance atteignit un pic terrible, les ténèbres rongèrent sa conscience et il sombra.

.

XX

.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il sut instinctivement que quelque chose avait mal tourné. Son corps lui faisait mal comme si on l'avait passé dans un broyeur et sa tête le lançait comme dix lendemains de cuite combinés. Eliot ne s'amusa même pas à bouger, il resta bien immobile et ouvrit les paupières. La lumière le fit gémir pathétiquement et refermer les yeux. Quelque chose bougea, un bruit de froissement de tissus.  
— El ?

Bambi. Eliot se força à desserrer les dents.  
— Lumières.  
— Ok. Ok, lumières, répéta Margo.

Le voile de ses paupières s'assombrit et Eliot rouvrit les yeux prudemment. Margo avait tiré les rideaux. Que les dieux la bénisse. Il relâcha son souffle et fut tenté de refermer les paupières lorsqu'elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.  
— Je voulais faire une mauvaise vanne sur la boisson mais vu que tu viens de faire une overdose d'Elixir, je pense que ça s'annule.  
— Overdose ? Comme Heath Ledger ? Cool, j'ai toujours rêvé de partir comme une star...

Margo lui donna une tape sur le crâne qui le fit siffler de douleur. Elle ne s'excusa pas.  
— C'était une blague.  
— Et ça se voit pas avec ma _resting bitch face_ mais je me roule par terre là, dit-elle, blasé et en colère.

Elle relâcha un souffle énervé et Eliot s'en voulut.  
— Désolé.  
— Est-ce que tu te souviens de tout ? Est-ce que tu peux bouger tous tes membres ?

Eliot remua ses bras, ses jambes, ses orteils et sa tête pour lui faire plaisir. Tout fonctionnait. Margo souffla de soulagement.  
— Il faut croire que nos années de drogués ont servis à quelque chose.  
— Dieu bénisse le LSD.  
— T'as foutu à tout le monde la trouille de sa vie. Tu t'es mis à crier comme un possédé et Alice t'as trouvé avec la bave aux lèvres comme un chien enragé.  
— Et Quentin ? La coupa-t-il.

L'expression de Bambi devint triste, elle s'assit sur le lit et une pierre tomba dans l'estomac de Eliot. Il avait échoué. Margo ne s'asseyait et ne le regardait de cette manière que quand elle se demandait comment lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Il n'avait pas réussi, Quentin était toujours coincé.  
— Je suis désolé, El. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé quand tu étais dans sa tête mais... ce que tu as ramené... C'est pas vraiment lui, dit-elle tristement.

… Il avait réussi ? Sa tête lui tourna, il cligna des paupières.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
— Il s'est réveillé. Techniquement il a les yeux ouverts mais... Il n'est pas là, termina-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Eliot fronça les sourcils et se redressa péniblement sur un coude. Margo le repoussa sur le matelas sans ménagement et lui fit les gros yeux.  
— L'infirmière a dit que tu devais rester couché.  
— Je veux voir Q, insista-t-il.  
— Il est en bas.  
— Ça ne change rien au fait que je veux le voir.

Margo croisa les bras et leva un sourcil avec défi, l'air de dire « essaye d'argumenter avec moi, on verra qui en sortira vainqueur ». Et Eliot ne se voyait gagner dans aucun scénario. Fatigué, il soupira.  
— Écoute, il y a deux personnes que je préfère, toutes planètes confondues. La première se trouve dans la pièce et la deuxième est en bas, tu peux pas m'en vouloir si je les veux toutes les deux auprès de moi.  
— Mignon, admit Margo.

Margo fit une grimace, puis souffla bruyamment en se levant.  
— Si tu dis à quelqu'un que j'ai du cœur, je t'émascule. Je vais le chercher, tu ne bouges pas.  
— Ça, c'est ma Bambi, sourit-il.

Après un dernier regard d'avertissement, elle referma la porte derrière elle. Malgré ses conseils, il se redressa doucement, réajusta les coussins derrière son dos et s'appuya contre la tête de lit. Si Margo était parti chercher Quentin, c'était qu'il était au moins capable de se déplacer tout seul. Eliot voyait mal Margo porter Quentin sur une vingtaine de marches, il n'était pas gros mais quand même.

Dans quel état pouvait-il être après avoir passé près d'une semaine et demi coincé dans sa propre tête ? Penny avait avoué que la première fois avait déjà été traumatisante, que le temps passait différemment dans son esprit, que Quentin avait été à deux doigts de craquer, attaché à une table d'osculation pour une lobotomie. Une semaine, est-ce que cela équivalait à des mois ? A des années ? Le pire ennemi de Q, c'était définitivement lui-même.

Avant que ses pensées ne puissent s'emballer, la porte se rouvrit et Margo revint. Elle tenait lâchement la main de Quentin dans la sienne et le traînait derrière elle. Les yeux d'Eliot examinèrent ce dernier attentivement.  
Les autres l'avaient habillé d'un de ses t-shirts noirs à manches longues et d'un jean serré de la même couleur, comme si lui faire porter les vêtements qu'il affectionnait pourrait le remettre sur les rails. Eliot remarqua tout de suite la différence de comportement. Comme Margo l'avait dit : Quentin n'était pas là. Ses yeux étaient lointains, sa tête tournée sur le coté comme s'il refusait de voir la réalité, son visage était neutre, vide.  
— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers ? Pensa-t-il tout haut.

Margo tira Quentin derrière elle et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit à coté de lui. Eliot tendit le bras et toucha délicatement la joue de Quentin jusqu'à faire glisser sa main sur sa nuque. Il voulut se redresser mais ses abdominaux protestèrent vivement et il l'attira à lui en désespoir de cause. Le corps de Q se laissa manipuler sans opposer de résistance, sa tête atterrit contre l'épaule d'Eliot et resta inerte là où on l'avait posé.  
— On est en train de localiser celui qui a jeté le sort pour en savoir plus. On aurait du commencer par là, dit-elle en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de Quentin.

Quentin avait passé la porte avec lui, il en était sûr. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas là ? Est-ce que Eliot n'avait réussi à ramener que son corps ?  
Margo repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Quentin.  
— On devrait en profiter pour lui couper les cheveux, suggéra-t-elle.  
— T'as pas intérêt, j'adore ses cheveux.

Eliot perdit une main dedans, pencha la tête pour caler son menton contre le crâne de Quentin et y déposer un baiser.  
— J'ai foiré, Bambi, chuchota-t-il.

La main de Margo passa de l'épaule de Quentin à celle d'Eliot, elle secoua la tête.  
— T'as fait tout ce que tu pouvais humainement faire. T'étais prêt à mourir pour le sauver, j'appelle pas ça « foirer ».  
— Il est toujours perdu, protesta-t-il.

Margo se redressa et emporta la chaleur de son soutien avec elle. Un soupçon de froideur déterminé voilà ses yeux, sa mâchoire se durcit.  
— On va retrouver l'enfoiré qui a fait ça.

Margo oublia de reprendre Quentin avec elle en partant. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'avait rien oublié du tout en fin de compte. Eliot le garda contre lui.  
— Salut, Q. C'était pas très sympas de parler au dessus de toi comme si t'étais pas là.

Quentin cligna des yeux et continua de contempler le mur en face de lui. Eliot passa une énième fois la main dans ses cheveux.  
— Je sais que t'es là-dedans. On te ramènera alors tiens le coup.

.

XX

.

Quentin mangeait quand on poussait une assiette devant lui. Il dormait quand on l'allongeait dans un lit, il allait tout seul au toilette et il se lavait quand on le poussait sous la douche.  
Mais livré à lui même ? Quentin ne faisait rien d'autre que se recroqueviller sur le canapé et regarder dans le vide toute la journée.  
Sans manger, sans boire, sans rien faire.  
Eliot mit une semaine à se remettre de l'overdose d'Elixir. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'il garderait des pertes d'équilibre suite à son geste désespéré.  
Et pourtant...  
Le sol se détériorait, se transformait en mousse sous ses pieds, la pièce penchait ou perdait de sa tangibilité, les murs coulaient et s'il ne trouvait rien à quoi se raccrocher, ce n'était pas rare qu'il finisse à quatre patte par terre, le souffle court et la tête pleine de vagues.  
La magie avait toujours un prix.  
Eliot payait chèrement la sienne.

.

XX

.

Penny vint les trouver un jour avec des flammes dans les yeux.  
— Je pense que je sais qui a fait ça à Quentin et comment lui faire payer.

Eliot posa tout de suite le livre qu'il avait à la main, Margo croisa les bras comme si elle était le chef de la mafia sicilienne.  
— On est tout ouïe, Marty McFly.

.

XX

.

— On la tient !

Eliot maintint le symbole que formait ses doigts et leva les yeux vers Margo qui faisait la même chose que lui. Les dents serrées, il puisa dans ses dernières ressources de magie et les poussa dans le sort de localisation avec un dernier effort. Soudainement, une personne apparut entre eux, les yeux écarquillés, un bol à la main et en jogging comme s'ils l'avaient coupé au beau milieu du petit déjeuné. Eliot sentit la rage monter lorsqu'il la reconnut.  
— Marina, siffla-t-il. Quelle déplaisante surprise.  
— Attends, elle n'est pas morte, elle ?

Marina se redressa et reprit contenance, jetant le bol derrière elle avec un petit sourire espiègle. Eliot sentit les poils sur ses bras se hérisser.  
— Marina 40 est morte, nuança-t-il.

Margo posa une main sur ses hanches et plissa les yeux :  
— Alors quelle version de la garce est-ce qu'on a sous les yeux ?  
— Marina 23, enchantée de faire votre connaissance, se présenta-t-elle.

Eliot leva la main et laissa la magie crépiter au bout de ses doigts. Sa menace n'atténua en rien le sourire de Marina.  
— Maintenant que je suis là... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Railla-t-elle.  
— T'as jeté un sort sur Quentin, ça te dit quelque chose où est-ce qu'il faut qu'on te sonne les cloches pour te le rappeler ? Susurra Margo.  
— Pas besoin, je m'en rappelle bien. C'était drôle, sourit Marina.

Les yeux de Marina se dirigèrent avec amusement vers la silhouette de Quentin. Il était dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dehors. Elle semblait ravi de son effet. Eliot laissa une étincelle lui échapper. Elle alla s'éteindre en grésillant sur le bras de Marina, laissant une empreinte rouge derrière elle. Marina cria et referma la main sur sa peau brûlée.  
— Vous avez défait mon sort alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ! Fulmina Marina.  
— Défait ?

Margo montra Quentin d'un moulinet énervé du bras. Marina haussa une épaule et pencha la tête sur le coté avec une moue malicieuse.  
— J'avoue qu'il a pas fière allure.

Eliot laissa tomber les menaces décontractées :  
— Laisse-moi t'expliquer le programme : Tu vas réparer ce que tu as fait, puis on va te priver de ta magie avant de te renvoyer dans ton univers où tu vieillira comme une simple moldue, triste et pathétique. Capish ?  
— Pourquoi je ferais ce que tu viens de dire puisque je n'ai rien à y gagner ?  
— Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je te tue, dit-il de la même manière, avec un sourire calme et légèrement dérangé.

Avoir un aperçu du Eliot-taré avait servi à quelque chose. Contre toute attente, Marina pouffa de rire et soupira en imitant la posture de Margo, une main sur la hanche. Elle leva l'autre au ciel avec un sourire.  
— Vous êtes mignons. Vraiment. C'est mignon de penser rien qu'une seconde que l'état dans lequel il est est due à mon sort. Flatteur aussi, sourit-elle.

Eliot en avait assez de l'entendre déblatérer des conneries, il s'avança, prêt à user de force si nécessaire. Marina recula d'un pas :  
— Vous l'avez défait, bande d'imbéciles ! Ce qui reste, c'est juste… les conséquences. Si cet ordure ne supporte pas d'être piégé dans son esprit tordu pendant une semaine, ce n'est pas de ma faute...

Cette sale garce allait bientôt manger les pissenlits par la racine. Margo se posta aux cotés de Eliot comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.  
— C'était quoi le but de tout ça ? Juste de foutre le boxon dans la tête de Quentin ?  
— Eh bien... Je voulais simuler le sort de la toile de Scarlatti pour forcer le Doyen a baisser les barrières magiques pour récupérer mes souvenirs mais Fogg n'est pas tombé dans le panneau, alors...  
— Fait et refait, dit Margo en levant les yeux au ciel. Ton double a déjà jeté la toile de Scarlatti et elle a déjà récupéré ses souvenirs.  
— Bordel. Intelligente, cette chipie.

La posture de Margo changea du tout au tout, elle se grandit et même Eliot eut l'impression de faire un mètre à tout casser à coté d'elle.  
— Heureusement qu'elle est morte, dit-elle.

Marina haussa négligemment une épaule :  
— Comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous avez brisé le sort alors...  
— Tu ne peux pas réparer ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Eliot.  
— Non, sourit-elle. S'il est catatonique maintenant, c'est uniquement de sa faute.  
— Ok.

Eliot lança le deuxième sort qu'il avait pris plaisir à apprendre et se réjouit en voyant le sourire de Marina faner avant de se transformer en hurlement de détresse. Un sceau apparut dans son cou, rougeoyant et frissonnant, comme apposée au fer rouge. Marina tomba à genoux au sol en se tenant la nuque, essoufflée et tremblante. Margo sourit, se pencha et glissa un penny dans la main de Marina.  
— C'est un allé simple, sale garce.

Margo déclencha le penny et Marina disparut.

.

XX

.

Eliot s'assit sur l'accoudoir du siège de Quentin et le regarda.  
Les conséquences.  
Un vertige le fit s'accrocher au dossier du fauteuil, il ferma les paupières et respira doucement jusqu'à ce que les vagues disparaissent.

.

XX

.

Pas de réponses dans les livres.  
Pas de réponses à l'infirmerie.  
Pas de réponses nulle part.

.

XX

.

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Eliot admira la scène. Quentin était assis devant la cheminée, les pieds remontés sur le canapé et un bras enroulé autour de sa jambe. S'il n'y avait pas eut cette histoire de sort, la situation aurait pu paraître tout à fait normale, familière. Eliot traversa la pièce sur des jambes incertaines, post-vertiges et s'assit à sa droite. Les cheveux de Q tombaient encore devant ses yeux. Eliot prit sa main et tira l'élastique qui se trouvait à son poignet avant de nouer délicatement ses cheveux en arrière, comme il le faisait de temps à autre. Ça lui allait bien.  
Le cœur un peu brisé, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Quentin et l'attira contre lui pour poser sa joue contre son crâne.  
— Tout va bien, Q.

Le torse de Quentin se soulevait sous sa respiration. Eliot tenta pour une seconde de faire comme si tout allait vraiment bien. Il échoua.  
— Je vais trouver une solution.

.

XX

.

Eliot se creusa la tête. Pendant deux jours. La réponse lui vint en ressassant, en comparant tristement ce que leur vie avait été auparavant avec ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Avec le Quentin d'aujourd'hui et le Quentin d'avant. La réponse était à un monde d'ici.  
Si quelque chose pouvait ramener Q, c'était Fillory.  
Il fit une petite valise avec leurs affaires. S'ils pouvaient être fashion en retournant à la maison, alors ainsi soit-il. Margo lui suivit de pièces en pièces tandis qu'il rassemblait l'essentiel.  
— T'as pété un boulon ? T'es personna non-grata à Fillory maintenant !  
— Le Grand Roi est personna non-grata. Eliot fait ce qu'il veut.  
— El. El, pose-moi cette brosse à dent immédiatement ! Gronda Margo.

Eliot s'arrêta mais garda la brosse à dent. Il haussa un sourcils. Margo pinça les lèvres et secoua doucement la tête, entre désapprobation et inquiétude.  
— S'ils vous arrivent quelque chose là-bas, je ne pourrais rien faire. Je ne suis plus Roi.

Eliot fondit face à son anxiété, il sourit et embrassa sa meilleure amie sur la bouche.  
— Fen ne nous fera pas de mal. Et puis on retourne à la mosaïque, on restera dans notre coin.  
— Mais...  
— Laisse-les partir, Margo.

Eliot et Margo se tournèrent vers Penny qui venait de soupirer. Ce dernier les regarda tous les trois, lui, Margo et Quentin qui était sagement assis au sol. Penny se passa une main sur le visage.  
— Si j'entends encore une seule fois cette chanson, c'est moi qu'il va falloir interner.

Eliot fronça les sourcils:  
— De quoi tu parles ?

Penny montra Quentin d'un geste agacé de la main:  
— Il arrête pas de chanter du Taylor Swift dans sa tête à longueur de journée !  
— Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dis, grogna Margo.

Eliot dévisagea Quentin. Il n'avait pas l'air différent de d'habitude.  
— C'est soit les laisser partir à Fillory soit faire interner Quentin mais quoi que vous choisissiez, il faut qu'il soit loin de moi, marmonna sèchement Penny.  
— S'il chante du Taylor Swift, c'est qu'il t'appelle, lui fit remarquer Eliot.  
— Hein ?

Que Dieu lui donne la patience... Eliot plaqua un sourire faux sur ses lèvres:  
— Taylor Swift, c'est ta chanson, abruti. Il t'appelle parce qu'il pense qu'il est encore coincé.

Penny cligna des yeux puis se tourna vers Quentin en secouant la tête:  
— Mais t'es plus coincé, tête de cul !

Eliot haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Margo qui avait pâli. Il lui montra le cottage en écartant le bras:  
— On est toujours au même endroit pour lui, peut-être qu'il arrive pas à distinguer la différence.  
— Quand même, entre un asile de fou et ici, y a une foutue différence ! Râla Margo.

La frustration et l'impuissance le saisirent à la gorge, Eliot leva les mains au ciel et se détourna d'elle pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées vagabondes, sur la montagne de "peut-être que" et de "et si".  
— J'en sais rien, Bambi. Je sais pas ce que je peux faire pour lui mais s'il y a une chose qui peut nous le ramener, c'est Fillory.

Margo se tut. Eliot vit son expression chanceler, il avait piqué son intérêt. Il s'engouffra dans la brèche et la prit par les bras pour donner du poids à ses arguments, pour lui montrer qu'il était désespéré et qu'il était à court d'idées.  
— Tu l'as vu quand il parle de Fillory, c'est comme Noël, Pacques, la Petite Souris et la sortie de Star wars réunis pour lui. S'il y a une chance que ça marche, je dois essayer.  
— On peut pas juste le secouer et lui dire d'arrêter ses conneries ? Demanda Penny.  
— Déjà fait, dit Margo.

Eliot lui jeta une œillade indignée, elle lui présenta innocemment ses mains:  
— Quoi, et si ça avait marché ? Ça aussi, il fallait essayer !

Eliot secoua la tête et embarqua sa brosse à dent et celle de Quentin pour les fourrer dans le sac de voyage. Il avait pris l'équivalent d'une semaine de vêtements pour lui et Quentin, il ferait la lessive une fois par semaine, ça irait. Trousses de toilettes et quelques livres dont les fameux volumes de Fillory appartenant à Q.  
— T'es sérieux, hein ?

Bambi. Eliot referma le zip du sac et lui fit face. Il acquiesça. Margo l'imita puis s'approcha pour poser une main sur sa joue.  
— Tu vas me manquer.  
— A moi aussi.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et Eliot referma les siens sur elle.  
— Ne t'inquiètes pas trop, OK ? Ça fait des rides au coin des yeux et sur le front.  
— Quand vous reviendrez, mes yeux et mon front seront si lisses que tu te demandera si j'ai fait du botox.

Eliot renifla avec amusement et l'embrassa sur le front.

.

XX

.

Penny les déposa à Fillory, il les aida même à s'installer.  
— Plus de Taylor Swift, s'extasia-t-il.  
— Te réjouis pas trop vite, j'ai dit à Margo de chanter Shake it off au moins une fois par jour jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne.

Penny fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Eliot, trahi et en colère.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Pour ne pas trop te manquer, bien sûr ! Sourit-il. Et aussi parce que t'as oublié de nous dire que Quentin la chantait.  
— J'suis pas son baby-sitter, grommela-t-il.

Mais il resta tout de même jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient le minimum syndical pour survivre. Puis Penny fit ses au revoir et ils furent seuls. Eliot se tourna vers Q et son cœur manqua un battement en le voyant assis au milieu de la mosaïque avec un carreau entre les mains. D'un pas presque trop paisible, il le rejoignit. C'était la première fois que Quentin prenait quelque chose qui n'était ni une fourchette, un couteau, un verre d'eau ou le gel douche. Avec un sourire, Eliot se pencha et passa ses bras autour de lui, le torse contre son dos. Il le regarda retourner le carreau rouge entre ses doigts et pressa un baiser souriant contre la joue de Q.  
— Comme au bon vieux temps, hein ?

Il avait eut raison. Ils allaient se remettre ici et Quentin allait reprendre contact avec la réalité. Tout irait bien.

.

XX

.

Eliot le guida jusqu'au marché, ils firent le tour des pâtés de maisons et redécouvrirent les ruelles après des siècles de changement. Quentin resta inchangé, son visage ne trahit aucune émotion même quand il dut s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas succomber à une vague de vertiges. Ils rentrèrent, Eliot leur prépara à manger et après avoir désherbé les alentours de la maison, il décida que c'était assez de travail manuel pour la journée. Il tira le matelas de paille dehors et l'installa sur le sommier extérieur qui ne s'était étonnamment pas détérioré après toutes ces décennies.  
Il tira Quentin dessus et les installa cote à cote avec « Fillory et plus loin » entre eux, la tête de Quentin contre la sienne. Ses doigts testèrent la qualité du papier, il le manipula précautionneusement pour éviter de l'abîmer et ouvrit une page au hasard.  
— Dans tout Fillory, un magicien pouvait rendre fou tous les autres, lut-il. Inventeur d'énigmes sans solutions et de jeux où les règles changeaient sans raison. On l'appelait le Fabricant de folie, mais il était né Ellis Wirth...

La main de Quentin se posa sur le livre et Eliot s'interrompit. Tout en retenant son souffle, il se tourna vers lui. Les sourcils de Q étaient froncés et il regardait le livre comme s'il l'avait personnellement offensé.  
— Quoi, t'aimes pas ce passage ? Chuchota Eliot. Choisis-en un autre alors.

Peut-être qu'il le poussait trop loin, trop vite. En deux jours, Quentin avait pris un carreau et posé la main sur le livre, c'était déjà plus que sur terre où il n'avait littéralement rien fait pendant deux semaines. Lorsque Quentin ne bougea plus, Eliot se fit une raison, se tourna de nouveau vers le bouquin et posa la main sur la sienne pour la dégager légèrement du texte qu'il était en train de lire.  
— On l'appelait le Fabricant de folie, reprit-il. Mais il était né...

La main de Quentin se crispa sous la sienne avant de lui échapper pour prendre le coin du papier et tourner la page. Puis une autre. Un gigantesque sourire idiot se plaqua sur les lèvres d'Eliot, il les pressa contre les cheveux de Q et attendit qu'il ait fini de tourner les pages.  
— T'es vraiment quelque chose, toi, souffla-t-il.

Quentin cessa de tourner les pages et ne bougea plus. Eliot caressa ses cheveux distraitement, ses yeux voyagèrent sur les pages.  
— Jane savait que l'Oie devait forcément l'avoir mené à sa perte car elle ne serait pas tombée aussi facilement dans ce piège s'il ne lui avait pas conseillé de voyager par le chemin des Arbres aux dents tordues, lut-il.

Eliot haussa les sourcils, encore extatique du signe de vie que Q lui avait donné.  
— Tu préfères une Oie parlante au Fabriquant de folie ? Et puis on en parle des Arbres aux dents tordues ?

.

XX

.

Parfois, quand Eliot regardait dans les yeux vides de Q, il avait l'impression d'entrevoir une petite flamme.  
Un petit peu de Quentin, juste sous la surface.

.

XX

.

Le jour de la lessive vint bien trop vite au goût d'Eliot.  
— Galère, soupira-t-il.

Son regard glissa vers Quentin qu'il avait laissé assit sur le lit avec le livre ouvert sur ses jambes. Il regardait droit devant lui sans prêter attention au bouquin. Après avoir lavé trois pantalons, Eliot grogna et laissa tomber la bassine et le savon pour faire face à Q, les mains sur les hanches.  
— Je vais faire ça aussi pour échapper à la corvée de lessive, c'est trop facile, Quentin !  
Tant pis, ils se contenteraient de trois pantalons pour les jours à venir. Avant, ils faisaient ça ensemble parce qu'Eliot avait insisté que le linge sale se lavait en famille, que c'était une tradition et que ça portait malheur de ne pas le faire. Et aussi parce qu'il détestait faire la lessive, mais c'était un détail. Eliot s'assit à coté de Quentin en soupirant.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes d'intéressant en plus...

Il se pencha vers lui, suivit son regard et plissa les yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien regarder pendant des heures sans se lasser. Un poids sur son épaule lui fit tourner la tête et il sentit sa mauvaise humeur s'envoler. Quentin venait de poser la joue sur son épaule.  
— T'as de la chance d'être mignon.

Eliot reprit sa lessive... Et se demanda après coup s'il n'y avait pas un peu de manipulation Quentinesque sous ce geste. Ok, il détestait vraiment faire la lessive.

.

XX

.

— Dans tout Fillory, un magicien pouvait rendre... woup, ok...

Eliot écarta les mains tandis que Quentin changeait la page. C'était toujours le même passage, il paraissait détester l'histoire du Fabriquant de folie. Le tournage de pages s'arrêta, au lieu de retirer sa main, Quentin enroula un bras autour de la taille d'Eliot.  
— C'est nouveau, lui fit-il remarquer.

Quentin resta silencieux. La peau d'Eliot chauffait sous son bras. Il fit comme si ça arrivait tous les jours, caressa ses cheveux et lut le passage qu'il avait estimé digne d'être lu.

.

XX

.

Debout au milieu de la mosaïque, il parlait à Quentin lorsque la vague le percuta brutalement sans prévenir. Pris au dépourvu, il chercha un soutien mais il n'y avait rien autour de lui, pas de prise, pas d'échelles, rien que du vide. Eliot s'écroula lourdement en avant, sa tête heurta le sol de plein fouet même s'il avait mis ses mains devant son visage au dernier moment pour se protéger. La douleur explosa dans son crâne tandis qu'il ancrait ses mains au sol pour tenter de distinguer le ciel de la terre. La respiration lui manqua, le sol tangua et il enfonça ses ongles dans la terre battue, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux fermés.  
C'était un mauvais trip. Un énorme mauvais trip dont il ne parviendrait peut-être pas à se relever.  
Un gémissement terrifié lui échappa, il se tourna sur le dos mais l'immensité du ciel lui donna l'impression d'être en chute libre. C'était pire.  
Le cœur dans la gorge, il chercha à l'aveuglette et sursauta en trouvant une main à portée de la sienne. Eliot la suivit jusqu'au bras, jusqu'au visage.  
— Q...

Les yeux lointains et l'expression neutre mais Q. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Eliot tira sur sa main fébrilement, s'agrippa et griffa même jusqu'à avoir une prise suffisamment forte pour l'ancrer à la terre. Le vertige le terrassa, vagues après vagues. Eliot les laissa déferler sur lui, les bras serrés autour des épaules de Quentin.  
Lorsque le vertige passa enfin, l'air s'était refroidi, il faisait sombre et quelque chose de poisseux collait sur la tempe d'Eliot. Quentin était glacé et ses bras étaient serrés très fort autour de lui, comme s'il avait senti sa détresse même à travers son brouillard. Eliot passa une main rassurante dans son dos.  
— Ça va mieux, tu peux me lâcher, Q.

L'étreinte de Quentin lui résista quand il voulut la desserrer. Eliot cala son menton contre son épaule et resta immobile une minute, à prendre le temps de ressentir tout ce qui se passait dans son corps et autour. Sa tempe le lançait, il s'était cogné à cet endroit là, il avait saigné mais le sang avait coagulé. Le cœur de Quentin cognait fort. Eliot colla son oreille contre lui et fut surpris de l'entendre battre aussi vite.  
— Je vais bien. Je voulais pas te faire peur.

Eliot appuya son front contre celui de Quentin en évitant la zone douloureuse et posa une main sur sa nuque.  
— On va bien tous les deux, tout va bien.

Les bras de Quentin se desserrèrent.

.

XX

.

En se mettant un pansement en travers du sourcil devant le miroir, son regard dévia sur Quentin, allongé dans le lit en train de feuilleter « Fillory et plus loin ». La plaie laisserait une petite cicatrice en travers de son sourcils, il s'était coupé sur un carreau de mosaïque. Quentin l'avait serré dans ses bras.  
— Ça en valait le coup, dit-il à son reflet.

.

XX

.

La maison était entouré de mauvaises herbes. Il en trouvait tous les jours alors il se forçait à désherber tous les jours, pour dire de gérer un minimum la population d'adventices. Son rituel dut agacer Quentin. Eliot avait une pousse de chiendents entre les mains quand il vint le trouver.  
— Q ? Que... Hey !

Quentin referma la main sur son avant-bras et l'attira physiquement dans le lit d'extérieur où Eliot l'avait installé.  
— Je suis plein de terre, je peux pas me coucher dans le..

Quentin le poussa en position allongé, s'allongea à coté de lui et posa Fillory et plus loin contre son torse. Eliot l'avait rarement vu si directif en vrai alors dans cet état...  
— T'as fumé quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a mangé aujourd'hui ? C'était les patates douces, c'est ça ?

Quentin tourna les pages, trouva celle qu'il voulait qu'Eliot lise pour lui, passa un bras autour de sa taille et attendit qu'il se décide. Têtu. Têtu et en mouvement. Eliot regarda la racine de chiendents dans sa main et l'envoya valser sur le coté avant de frotter ses doigts sur son pantalon déjà taché. Ses pouces laissèrent malgré tout une empreinte noire sur le livre mais Q cligna à peine des yeux.  
— Il était une fois, commença-t-il pour se moquer gentiment de Quentin.

Il lut l'histoire mais un détail ne fit que lui rappeler Teddy et il perdit le fil sans arrêt. Jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement, un sourire aux lèvres. Eliot tourna légèrement la tête et posa le menton contre le crâne de Quentin.  
— Tu te souviens quand Teddy nous a présenté sa première amoureuse ? Le pauvre, il était mignon mais il arrêtait pas de rougir et de bégayer.

Il était l'image exacte qu'il se faisait d'un Quentin plus jeune, dans la même situation. Le sourire d'Eliot s'élargit.  
— Il était tellement nerveux qu'il a trébuché sur les carreaux qu'on avait préparé pour le lendemain et qu'il est tombé dans le panier d'Arielle, on a du s'y mettre à deux pour lui enlever parce qu'il avait les fesses bloquées dedans, rit Eliot.

Un élan de nostalgie le fit soupirer. Teddy lui manquait. Eliot se décala pour voir le visage de Quentin.  
— Est-ce que tu souris ? Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

Eliot toucha le menton de Quentin et se baissa jusqu'à voir le léger sourire de ses propres yeux.  
— Eh bien, eh bien ! Mes yeux me jouaient pas des tours, c'est bien un sourire. On boit un verre de vin ce soir, ça se fête. Plusieurs verres même, on le mérite.

Il survola le petit sourire sans toucher la peau de Quentin de peur de le salir et déposa un baiser sur son front.  
— Prends ton temps, mais reviens-moi. OK, Q ?

.

XX

.

Quand Eliot se réveilla une semaine plus tard, Quentin avait disparu. Du moins il le crut jusqu'à voir le petit-déjeuné sur la table et Q posté devant la fenêtre avec une tasse de thé. Eliot soupira de soulagement, une main sur sa poitrine pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Quentin en passant à coté de lui.  
— Tu fais le petit-déjeuné maintenant ?

Eliot enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et s'appuya contre son dos pour regarder lui aussi par la fenêtre.  
— Il va faire beau aujourd'hui.

La main de Quentin se posa sur son bras. Eliot fit semblant de ne pas sentir ses yeux brûler et se remplir de larmes.  
— Joyeux trois mois, Q.

.

**A suivre...**

.

* * *

.

Voila la suite !


	3. Chapter 3: Mosaïque

**Fandom**: The magicians

**Pairing**: Eliot x Quentin

**Note: **Attention ! Spoil saison 4 ! Aussi: le nom de la fic vient de la chanson "Way down Hadestown" d'Anais Mitchell.

**Prompt:** Se comprendre en un seul regard.

.

* * *

.

**WAY DOWN ELLSWORTH DOWNS  
**

**Chapitre 3 : Mosaïque**

.

Quentin était allongé en plein milieu de la mosaïque, il tenait un carreau bleu entre ses doigts qu'il levait à la lumière du soleil, le tournant dans tous les sens comme s'il détenait le secret ultime de Fillory. Il avait attaché tout seul ses cheveux en arrière parce qu'ils avaient poussé et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de tomber devant ses yeux.  
Eliot s'approcha de lui avec des craies et une feuille de papier qu'il posa à ses cotés.  
— Et si on en faisait une en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

Le regard de Quentin tomba dans le sien par hasard en allant se poser sur les objets et Eliot eut un frisson. Il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose se tramait, il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il pouvait le sentir dans ses veines. Quentin se redressa sur un coude, rapprocha la feuille et les craies pour mieux les observer. Eliot s'assit à coté de lui et s'attendit presque à l'entendre protester ou lui proposer des idées de motifs, comme autrefois.  
Mais rien.  
Eliot avait déjà quadrillé la feuille avec le nombre exact de carreaux quand il avait vu l'attrait de Quentin pour la mosaïque. Il prit la craie bleu et la posa sur un carreau.  
— Bleu là ? Proposa-t-il.

Les doigts de Quentin se refermèrent sur la craie verte, et il se mit à colorier quelques carreaux. Eliot sourit et coloria de l'autre coté en même temps que lui. Q resta focalisé sur la couleur verte et remplit carré après carré, laissant le soin à Eliot d'apporter les autres touches de couleur. Le motif ne donna rien de très régulier, rien de très précis. C'était même très fouillis et random, la moitié de la feuille du coté de Quentin était couverte de vert.  
— Très joli ! On peut s'y mettre après manger.

Eliot retourna la feuille et s'apprêtait à la plier quand le vert lui sauta à la figure. Il la reposa à plat par terre et la lissa avec des doigts tremblants. Les carreaux n'étaient pas coloriés de façon random. Avec la craie verte, Quentin s'était servi des carrés pour écrire « ELIOT ». Estomaqué et fébrile, Eliot releva la tête :  
— Quentin ?

La gorge serrée, il déglutit, baissa la tête et fouilla les yeux de Q. A la recherche d'un signe. Il avait écrit son prénom, ça devait forcément vouloir dire quelque chose. Quentin lui manquait. Terriblement. Eliot voulait qu'il revienne, il voulait l'entendre bafouiller et expliquer des choses sur Fillory, faire un sarcasme, rougir et se perdre dans ses mots, trébucher sur ses débuts de phrases et poser des points d'interrogations en les finissant.  
Mais Quentin ne s'intéressait déjà plus à la feuille et aux craies, ses sourcils étaient froncés et il suivait de très près la course paresseuse d'un oiseaux dans le ciel. Eliot déglutit encore, plia le papier et serra les dents.  
— Tu me manques.

Eliot fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour le dévisager.  
— T'es juste là et tu me manques, répéta-t-il.

Comme Quentin ne le regardait pas, il tendit la main, lui prit le menton et tourna sa tête dans sa direction pour lui adresser un petit sourire triste.  
— Merci pour ça, Q, dit-il en agitant la feuille.

.

XX

.

Quentin se recroquevilla dans un coin de la maison et refusa d'en sortir, même quand Eliot tenta de le guider à l'extérieur. Les mains crispées en poing sur ses tempes, il resta prostré sur le canapé, les genoux contre son torse et le corps en constante tension.  
Eliot resta à l'intérieur et le surveilla du coin de l'œil, inquiet.  
Quatre mois.

.

XX

.

Eliot examina le bleu sur son épaule et le nouveau pansement à son genoux.  
Cette fois-ci, il avait réussi à se protéger le visage pendant sa chute.  
Les vertiges avaient duré une dizaine de minutes et Q l'avait tenu contre lui du début à la fin.

.

XX

.

Un jour, il y eut des mains dans ses cheveux.  
— Margo, il est trop tôt, grommela-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Les mains continuèrent leur office sans pour autant le pousser à se réveiller totalement et Eliot soupira en s'offrant volontiers à cette petite marque d'affection. Un bout de paume reposait contre sa nuque et réchauffait agréablement sa peau, le geste était un poil mécanique mais ce ne fut qu'en notant la largueur de la main posée sur son crâne qu'il percuta. Il était à Fillory et Margo était à Brakebills.  
Eliot fut saisit d'un sursaut, il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Quentin. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient fermés, sa poitrine se soulevait calmement mais sa respiration n'était pas assez profonde pour qu'il soit endormi. Eliot pouvait éradiquer toutes hypothèses de somnambulisme.  
— Si t'as prévu de me tuer sournoisement en me donnant une crise cardiaque dans mon sommeil, tu tiens le bon bout...

Les doigts s'immobilisèrent dans ses cheveux. Eliot attendit de voir ce qu'il allait faire et lorsqu'il se contenta de ne plus bouger du tout, il recula la tête dans sa prise pour faire rapper les ongles de Q contre son crâne.  
— Je me plaignais pas, tu peux continuer.

Les doigts de Quentin s'emmêlèrent dans sa tignasse en reprenant mais Eliot tut son inconfort. C'était l'intention qui comptait.

.

XX

.

Sur le marché, il arrivait à Eliot de perdre la trace de Quentin, brièvement. Parfois parce qu'il laissait son intérêt divaguer et leurs chemins se séparer, parfois parce qu'il était trop occupé avec les courses pour garder un œil sur l'endroit où les pieds de Q l'emmenait. Fort heureusement au village, la plupart des gens étaient sympathiques. Personne ne sourcillait quand Quentin s'arrêtait en plein milieu d'une allée en gênant la circulation, ni même quand il se mettait à fixer quelque chose sans pour autant avoir l'intention d'acheter.  
A leur arrivée, une commerçante inquiète lui avait demandé :  
— Est-ce que c'est un simple d'esprit ?

Ce a quoi il avait répondu :  
— Quentin ? C'est l'homme le plus littéraire et le plus intelligent que je connaisse ! On vient d'arriver, il est juste un peu perdu, c'est tout.

Le terme était resté. Il fallait dire qu'Eliot n'avait pas arrangé les choses. La première fois que Quentin avait échappé à sa vigilance, il avait paniqué si fort qu'il avait interrogé tous les passants. Et quand le prénom n'avait servi à rien, Eliot avait marmonné du bout des lèvres « Le petit homme un peu perdu ? ». Et d'un seul coup, tout le monde avait vu Quentin, comme par hasard.  
Maintenant, quand il le perdait de vue – comme aujourd'hui – il se contentait d'aller voir Magdaleine, la marchande de théière qui connaissait tout le monde et qui paraissait avoir des yeux derrière la tête. Eliot attira son regard et lui demanda avec une petite grimace penaude :  
— T'as pas vu Quentin ?  
— Il traînait près des étales de fruits tout à l'heure !

Eliot lui fit un clin d'œil et prit la direction du bon stand. Il retrouva Quentin là où elle l'avait prédit.  
— Le voilà, mon petit homme un peu perdu, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Eliot se posta à ses cotés et posa une main sur son épaule avec un sourire. C'était un bon jour, il faisait beau, Quentin avait préparé le petit déjeuné et il se réjouissait peut-être de pas grand chose mais c'était déjà énorme.  
— Est-ce que tu veux du vin, Eliot ? Demanda le marchand.  
— C'est une question sérieuse ? Quand est-ce que j'ai déjà répondu _non _?

Le marchand éclata de rire et se retourna pour préparer sa commande tout en bavardant avec bonne humeur avec les gens. Du bon vin, il ne manquait plus que ça pour éclairer sa journée. Eliot donna un coup de coude à Quentin.  
— Je pense que c'était une question sérieuse, c'est pas ridicule ça ? Railla-t-il.

Contre toute attente, Quentin s'agita et prit quelque chose sur l'étale. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les doigts et qu'il montra ce qu'il avait pris, le cœur d'Eliot alla se coincer dans sa gorge.  
— C'est une pèche, dit-il, atone.

Quentin la retourna entre ses doigts avant de la tendre à Eliot.  
— Merci, Q, souffla-t-il en la prenant délicatement, comme si c'était un diamant précieux.

Alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait faire demi-tour, Quentin s'éloigna de quelques pas et referma les doigts sur un autre fruit qu'il vint lui montrer de la même manière. Eliot s'étouffa avec ses propres émotions, hocha la tête fiévreusement et déglutit.  
— Ouais. Et ça, c'est une prune.

Quentin se tourna vers lui tout en regardant la prune. Ses sourcils se froncèrent comme s'il réfléchissait sérieusement et Eliot n'osa pas briser sa concentration. Pèches et Prunes. C'était tout un monde que Quentin venait de ramener à la vie, de mentionner sans prononcer un mot. Eliot tenta de ravaler la boule qu'il avait dans la trachée, en vain. Tout à son observation, un bruit échappa à Quentin, perdu entre nostalgie et souvenirs. Eliot eut juste le temps d'écarter la main pour éviter d'écraser la pèche entre eux quand Q avança d'un pas pour se serrer contre lui. Ses paupières se fermèrent, il le pressa contre lui en retour et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules.  
— Je savais que t'étais là, quelque part.

Eliot appuya un baiser sur la tempe de Quentin, juste à la lisière entre sa peau et ses cheveux, tendrement. Et tant pis si ses yeux étaient toujours lointains, s'il ne parlait pas et qu'il se comportait comme un simple d'esprit parfois. Il revenait. Personne ne pourrait convaincre Eliot du contraire. Quentin revenait. Peut-être doucement mais il revenait.  
— Est-ce que tu veux ton vin, Eliot ? Intervint le marchant, sans se douter qu'il assistait à quelque chose de rare.

Eliot posa le menton sur le crâne de Quentin, un sourire gigantesque se plaqua sur ses lèvres.  
— Oublie le vin, on veut quelque chose de très spécial aujourd'hui.  
Pèches et Prunes.

.

XX

.

Eliot réajusta son bras sous la tête de Quentin et l'attira un peu plus près pour pouvoir tourner les pages. Ils avaient lus le livre une centaine de fois déjà. Eliot avait voulu changer de bouquin mais Q était incroyablement taciturne et insensible aux autres textes alors il s'était résigné.  
— Jane savait que l'Oie devait forcément l'avoir mené à sa perte car elle ne serait pas tombée aussi facilement dans ce piège s'il ne lui avait pas conseillé de voyager par le chemin des Arbres aux dents...

La main de Quentin poussa la sienne sur le livre, Eliot fit un bruit scandalisé mais écarta les doigts.  
— Pourquoi ? Se plaignit-il. Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les Arbres aux dents tordues et les Oies parlantes ?

Quentin ralentit dans son tournage de pages, ses doigts semblèrent hésiter et revinrent en arrière. Eliot pencha la tête sur le coté et regarda son manège avec curiosité.  
— Qu'a envie d'entendre Q aujourd'hui... Roulements de tambour, mesdames et messieurs...

Quentin s'arrêta, lissa le papier sous sa main et replaça son bras autour de sa taille. Eliot releva le livre et laissa ses yeux survoler les lignes noires. La surprise lui fit hausser les sourcils et regarder Q.  
— Oh ? Vraiment ? Après quatre mois de déni et de tournage de pages ? Est-ce qu'on est sûr de vouloir lire l'histoire du Fabriquant de folie ?

Quentin cala plus confortablement sa joue contre son épaule, Eliot prit cela pour un oui. Il releva le genoux pour supporter le livre et se tourna à demi vers lui tandis qu'il lisait, la tête posée contre ses cheveux.  
— Dans tout Fillory, un magicien pouvait rendre fou tous les autres, lut-il. Inventeur d'énigmes sans solutions et de jeux où les règles changeaient sans raison. On l'appelait le Fabricant de folie, mais il était né Ellis Wirth-Downes.

Eliot perdit une main dans les cheveux de Quentin et enroula une mèche autour de son index. Il fit une pause pour s'assurer qu'il voulait toujours entendre la suite. Q ne bougea pas d'un poil, sa main se resserra sur le tissus de la chemise de Eliot.  
— Le Fabriquant de folie ne jouait pas pour le plaisir de gagner mais simplement par peur de perdre, continua-t-il. La véritable malédiction se constituait dans le fait qu'il jouait seulement quand il était certain de pouvoir gagner. Jane ne vit donc qu'une issue pour lui : arrêter de jouer et commencer à vivre.

Le texte continuait mais Eliot prit un instant pour apprécier la morale de l'histoire du Fabriquant de folie. Arrêter de jouer et commencer à vivre. La respiration de Q dans son cou eut un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre.  
— El ?

La voix grave lui fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre, Eliot resta paralysé sur place une seconde, avec des fourmillements dans tous le corps. Comme dans un rêve, il tourna la tête vers Quentin et attendit que sa vision détrompe les hallucinations auditives de son cerveau. Q cligna lentement des yeux et leva le menton pour le regarder. Vraiment le regarder. La poitrine d'Eliot se tordit douloureusement.  
— Est-ce que je suis en plein trip ou est-ce que tu viens de parler ?

La bouche de Q s'entrouvrit et Eliot ne sut même pas s'il pourrait supporter de l'entendre parler encore une fois. Il avait attendu ça tellement longtemps qu'il avait l'impression qu'entendre un son sortir de ses lèvres allait le tuer. Mais Quentin se ratatina sur lui-même, parut ne pas trouver les mots et se décomposa sous ses yeux. Eliot secoua la tête pour se reprendre, il resserra son bras autour de lui et pressa sa joue contre ses cheveux.  
— Hey, hey... Pas de pression. Tout va bien.  
— J-Je... Désolé.

Eliot allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Il s'écarta pour le voir encore. Si c'était un trip, il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Les yeux de Quentin étaient clairs. Et l'expression sur son visage... A fleur de peau, fragile et sans armure pour se protéger, sans masque derrière lequel se cacher. C'était du Quentin Coldwater à l'état pur et Eliot grava chaque détail dans sa mémoire pour ne pas – jamais – l'oublier.  
— Oh mon dieu, t'es vraiment là, j'arrive pas à le croire..., babilla Eliot.

Quentin fit un bruit qui ressemblait à un gémissement embarrassé, ses lèvres remuèrent sans qu'il ne trouve quoi dire et il finit par tendre les bras avec hésitation pour le prendre dans ses bras. Comme s'il n'était pas sûr qu'Eliot veuille le serrer contre lui. Si Quentin avait encore des doutes, Eliot se fit une joie de les exterminer en le pressant contre lui fermement, ému et ahuri.  
— Tu m'as manqué, lui dit Eliot.  
— Désolé, répéta Quentin.  
— Arrête de t'excuser. Rien ne s'est passé qui mérite une excuse, Q.

La voix de Quentin était rauque et brute après avoir été inutilisée pendant si longtemps. Eliot avait cru ne pas pouvoir supporter de l'entendre encore une fois. Il s'était lourdement trompé, tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était la ré-entendre. Encore, même si c'était pour prononcer un seul mot. Mais lorsqu'il se décala et qu'il vit la panique sur le visage de Quentin, Eliot s'astreignit à la patience. Q n'était pas un animal de cirque ni un perroquet, s'il avait mis quatre mois à sortir de sa stupeur, il y avait une raison. S'il fallait quatre mois de plus pour l'entendre parler comme auparavant, alors soit.  
— T'es l'homme le plus brave que je connaisse.

Quentin parut sur le point de craquer. Mais il tint bon et avança la tête juste assez pour poser son front contre celui d'Eliot.

Près de la mosaïque, avec le ciel comme seul témoin et le livre de Fillory et plus loin abandonné entre eux, ils se contentèrent de respirer.

.

XX

.

A présent, Quentin utilisait ses mots à la même fréquence qu'Eliot parlait de ses sentiments. Ce qui équivalait à dire : pratiquement jamais. Mais personne ne pouvait nier qu'il était là, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Quentin était réveillé, ancré dans l'instant présent. Le voile lointain avait disparu de son regard. Eliot s'était stupidement attendu à ce que tout redevienne comme avant, comme dans une comédie romantique. Dans les films, le héros se réveillait de son état catatonique d'un seul coup et reprenait sa vie comme si de rien n'était, sans aucune répercussions.  
On n'est pas dans un film, se rabroua mentalement Eliot.  
Quentin bougeait de sa propre volonté avec une hésitation toute nouvelle. Ses mains saisissaient les objets avec maladresse et réserve, comme s'il doutait de leur tangibilité, de la réalité de ce qui l'entourait.  
— Quel jour on est ? Demanda un jour Quentin.

Eliot en fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit lâcher sa tasse, il la reposa calmement sur la table et leva les yeux pour trouver Q en train de le regarder, les sourcils froncés et l'air perdu.  
— Quel jour on est, répéta Eliot.

Quentin se frotta le bras et hocha la tête en haussant une épaule. Eliot prit une seconde pour savourer les mouvements typiquement Coldwaterien et se creusa la tête. Pour être honnête, il ne comptait pas les jours qui passaient, pas vraiment. La seule chose qui lui permettait de se rendre compte du temps qui passait était les jours de marché et les fruits de saison.  
— Jeudi ? Dit-il en réfléchissant. Oui, on est jeudi.

La réponse parut satisfaire Quentin qui retourna à sa propre tasse de thé, la tournant entre ses doigts comme s'il n'avait jamais vu d'ustensiles en porcelaine de sa vie. Eliot le dévisagea encore un peu, en se demandant pourquoi la date l'intéressait. Quentin était si avare en paroles, c'était peut-être égoïste mais il aurait voulu qu'il les utilise pour dire des choses moins banales. Perturbé par ses pensées dérangeantes, Eliot s'éclaircit la gorge et se leva pour jeter le reste de son thé, il avait perdu le goût de petit-déjeuner. Il était en train de rincer sa tasse quand un vertige le prit et fit vaciller ses jambes sans signes avant-coureur. Ses genoux plièrent comme s'il n'était qu'une marionnette à qui on avait coupé tous les fil, il se rappela brièvement qu'un tabouret traînait derrière lui et bon sang, la chute allait faire mal, vraiment mal... Avant que son genou ne puisse toucher le sol, un bras passa autour de sa taille et un autre s'enroula autour de son torse.  
Eliot s'entendait respirer et ce n'était pas du tout sexy. Ça ressemblait plus à des halètements de chiens qu'à une respiration d'humain. Il essaya de retrouver la sensation de ses jambes mais tout était balayé par les vagues dans sa tête, il ne parvenait pas à fixer sa vision, tout tanguait.  
— Ça va, pantela-t-il pour rassurer Quentin.

La chaise était plus près mais Quentin se glissa sous son bras pour le soutenir et les fit tituber jusqu'au lit où il l'aida à s'installer. Et Eliot lui en fut reconnaissant parce que cet épisode là s'annonçait terrible. Comme la fois où il s'était entaillé la tête sur un carreaux de mosaïque. Sa main chercha à tâtons sur le matelas, Quentin lui épargna des recherches éternelles en serrant ses doigts.  
— Tu peux... ?

M'attacher sur terre avec des cordes incassables pour m'enlever l'impression d'être aspiré par le ciel ? Quentin posa une main au milieu de son torse et s'assit à coté de lui, hanche contre hanche. C'était bien aussi, mieux même.  
— Merci, souffla-t-il entre deux sueurs froides.

.

XX

.

Voir Eliot souffrir, peu importait dans quelle réalité ou espace temps : ça faisait mal. Dans son cerveau embrumé, Quentin chercha ce qui pourrait améliorer son état, l'aider.  
Est-ce que c'était réel de toute façon ?  
Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une projection de son esprit, qu'Eliot allait mal parce qu'il était en train d'halluciner et que son cerveau lui faisait comprendre que rester dans ses désillusions n'était pas la solution s'il voulait retrouver pied avec la réalité. Peut-être que son cerveau lui faisait voir qu'Eliot allait mal pour lui faire comprendre que sa dépression reprenait le pas sur sa vie.  
Son cerveau méritait qu'on appuie sur le bouton off.  
Même si ce n'était pas réel, Eliot ne méritait pas de souffrir comme ça. D'où venaient ces malaises, qu'est-ce qui causait ces vertiges à répétition ?  
Impuissant, Quentin pressa plus fort sa main contre le torse d'Eliot parce que ça semblait l'apaiser et attendit que la tempête passe.

.

XX

.

Le marché avait été bruyant et un peu effrayant. Tout le monde paraissait le connaître mais Quentin ne gardait que des souvenirs flous de tous ces visages. Il se souvenait avoir tendu une pèche et une prune à Eliot. Pour voir si lui aussi se souvenait de ça, pour tester sa propre mémoire. Mais si Eliot était une création de son esprit, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas été au courant de sa vie antérieure ?  
Et Teddy, est-ce qu'il l'avait imaginé aussi?  
Non, Teddy était réel.  
Et si Teddy était réel, ça voulait forcément dire que Eliot était réel aussi, pas vrai ?  
Quentin se rapprocha d'Eliot qui récupérait les fruits de son jardinage dans un panier en osier.  
— Quel jour on est ? Demanda-t-il anxieusement.

Eliot essuya ses mains sur son pantalon déjà taché. Quentin ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la longueur de ses doigts et la façon dont les muscles de ses jambes bougeaient sous le tissus tandis qu'il se redressait pour lui faire face.  
— Dimanche, Q. On est Dimanche aujourd'hui.  
— D'accord...

L'enchaînement des jours était logique, il n'y avait pas de grains de sable dans la machine. Encore une fois, peut-être que son cerveau comblait les trous avec des détails qui faisaient sens pour alimenter sa folie. En tout cas, s'il devenait fou, l'esprit de Quentin était drôlement doué pour lui faire croire le contraire.

.

XX

.

Quentin dormait. Il faisait semblant de dormir.  
Parfois, c'était dur de supporter l'attente dans les yeux d'Eliot. C'était comme s'il attendait juste de pouvoir retrouver sa version de Quentin, la bonne version. Celle qui parlait de façon volubile de Fillory, qui répondait à ses questions et qui n'avait aucun doute sur la magie. Eliot passait deux heures par jour à s'entraîner, à faire voltiger des pétales de fleurs et à faire s'envoler des avions en papier. Quentin était incapable de rassembler ses doigts en popper. Tenter de jeter un sort, c'était admettre qu'il y croyait pour de vrai. Quentin ne savait pas s'il supporterait d'échouer à nouveau. Voir l'absence de réaction du Dr London avait été assez pénible comme ça, il ne voulait pas voir la même expression sur le visage d'Eliot.  
Une main passa dans ses cheveux pour les repousser en arrière.  
— Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas, hein ?

Il ne savait même pas s'il était capable de redevenir le Quentin qu'Eliot voulait qu'il soit. Il garda les paupières closes et fit semblant de dormir.

.

XX

.

Il pleuvait. Eliot tournait les pages d'un livre avec son pouce, en faisant des bruits au fil de sa lecture, penchant la tête d'un coté, de l'autre... Quentin regardait au dehors. Les arbres ployaient sous la force du vent, la pluie déferlait sur la mosaïque et sur les tuiles de leur petite maison. Eliot avait placé un seau d'eau sous une fuite et le ploc ploc était tantôt apaisant, tantôt agaçant. La main autour de sa cheville, Quentin pensa à leurs amis. A Margo, Penny, Julia, Kady, Alice... et même à Fogg. Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien dans cette version ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient heureux ?  
— T'as l'air de bien mauvaise humeur, là-bas. Viens lire avec moi, proposa Eliot.

Peut-être que la pluie n'était pas réelle.  
— Q ?

Quentin fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête vers Eliot sans le regarder, l'attention rivée sur l'eau que les nuages déversaient à torrent dehors.  
La pluie est dans ta tête, lui dit une voix vicieuse.  
Sur un coup de tête, Quentin se leva, contourna la table et ouvrit la porte.  
— Quentin, qu'est-ce que tu...

Il passa le seuil et sortit au dehors. Le froid et l'eau s'abattirent tout de suite sur lui, trempa ses cheveux et ses vêtements, colla son t-shirt contre sa peau et dégoulina le long de son visage, sur son nez, ruissela sur ses tempes. Galvanisé par les sensations de la pluie, il avança jusqu'à se trouver au milieu de la mosaïque.  
— Ah ! Cria Eliot en sortant à son tour.

La tête rentrée dans les épaules comme si ça pouvait le protéger de la pluie et lui éviter d'être mouillé, Eliot le rejoignit au pas de course.  
— Bon Dieu, Quentin ! S'écria-t-il par dessus le vent. Il fait un temps à décorner les bœufs, t'es fou !?

Il faisait froid et la pluie était glacée. Quentin sourit et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Eliot avec euphorie. Ils étaient dehors et il faisait froid et la pluie avait imbibée le moindre centimètres carrées de peau ou de tissus sec. Eliot secoua la tête et leva les mains au ciel, l'inquiétude remplacée par un attendrissement exaspéré. Quentin rit. Eliot sourit et posa une main sur sa nuque.  
— T'es con, dit-il tendrement.

Eliot colla son sourire contre les lèvres de Quentin en un baiser amusé et affectueux.  
Plus tard, Eliot parvint à le tirer à l'intérieur. Ses chaussures firent un bruit humide sur le plancher et l'eau emprisonnée dans ses chaussettes s'engouffrait désagréablement entre ses orteils.  
— C'est dégoûtant, dit Quentin.

Eliot fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et tira une mèche mouillée qui persistait à revenir se poser sur le nez de Quentin.  
— Alors la prochaine fois, ne t'enfuis pas dehors sans un parapluie. Il n'y a que Rihanna qui est sexy sous la pluie.

Quentin renifla entre amusement et coup de froid. Eliot secoua encore la tête et lui jeta une serviette, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

.

XX

.

— Quel jour...  
— Lundi, Q, sourit Eliot.

Lundi. Quentin hocha la tête, se passa une main dans les cheveux et retourna à son travail. Eliot détestait mettre les mains dans les mauvaises herbes, ça ne dérangeait pas Quentin. Le travail était répétitif et le coinçait parfois dans ses pensées négatives mais c'était mieux que de ne rien faire du tout. Les orties firent fourmiller ses doigts mais loin de s'en émouvoir il accueillit les sensations avec bienveillance, ravi de sentir les choses.  
Eliot interrompit son travail vers dix heures d'une main sur l'épaule.  
— Tu viens au marché avec moi ?

Le marché ? Mais... Quentin fronça les sourcils et eut l'impression qu'on venait de l'herbe sous le pied. Le marché ? Lundi, ça ne collait pas. Ça ne collait pas, ça ne collait pas...  
— Q ?

Quentin sentit ses mains trembler avant de réellement comprendre ce qui arrivait dans son esprit, il secoua la tête et repoussa les attentions d'Eliot qui s'inquiétait. Sa poitrine était dans un étau, il ne parvenait pas à penser.  
Depuis le début, c'était qu'une illusion. Ça ne collait pas. Lundi et marché, ça ne collait pas. C'était le grain de sable dans la machine, l'incohérence, la petite incohérence.  
Les mains d'Eliot attrapèrent son visage de force, il tomba dans ses yeux marrons et resta bloqué dedans sans faire exprès.  
— Parle-moi, ordonna Eliot d'une voix dure.

Étonnamment, le ton brusque d'Eliot lui délia la langue, Quentin s'agrippa à ses mains au point d'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau.  
— Tu.. T-T'as dit lundi, le marché c'est mardi, c'est mardi le marché, c'est pas réel, c'est dans ma tête, t-t'es pas réel.

Eliot secoua patiemment la tête :  
— Je suis réel. Tout est réel, Q. Je me suis trompé d'un jour, c'est tout. Tu as raison, le marché c'est mardi, on est mardi.  
— N-Non, tu remplis juste-juste les trous dans ma tête, dit-il, la gorge serrée.  
— Non, c'est faux.

Eliot grimaça quand il serra encore plus fort ses mains. Mais Quentin n'arrivait pas à desserrer sa prise, il était en train de s'enfoncer dans une spirale, il était au cœur de la spirale, il était en plein dedans.  
— Quentin, l'appela Eliot. Quentin, écoute-moi...

A quoi bon ? Pourquoi écouter ? Quentin n'arrivait déjà plus à respirer, peut-être parce que...  
— Je v-vais— Je vais me réveiller et je serai là-bas, paniqua-t-il.  
— Bon sang, Q.

Eliot l'attira contre lui et referma ses bras autour de lui, une main sur l'arrière de son crâne pour maintenir sa tête contre son épaule. Quentin s'agrippa à lui sans oser fermer les paupières, parce que s'il les rouvrait, il se trouverait sûrement là-bas. A Ellsworth down.  
— Respire juste, ok ? Ne me fais pas une crise cardiaque, respire.

Eliot avait l'air dix fois plus grand que lui, ses bras paraissaient gigantesques et il se sentait minuscule dans son étreinte, en milles morceaux impossibles à recoller. Le pouce d'Eliot caressa sa tempe et il sentit ses lèvres se presser dans ses cheveux.  
— On a renvoyé Marina 23 dans son espace temps, elle ne peut plus t'emprisonner dans le faux Brakebills. C'est fini.

Quentin se raidit dans les bras d'Eliot et fronça les sourcils. Marina 23 ? Le sentant se crisper, Eliot se recula. Il dut lire la perplexité et l'absence de compréhension sur ses traits puisqu'il chancela. Eliot ouvrit la bouche, horrifié.  
— Quelqu'un t'as raconté ce qui était arrivé, pas vrai ?  
— Raconté quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Quentin sentit son cœur se remettre à accélérer rien qu'en voyant le visage d'Eliot s'effondrer sous la tristesse.  
— On ne t'en as pas parlé ? Personne ne t'a... Oh, Q... Pas étonnant que tu...

Eliot ne termina aucune de ses deux dernières phrases, il le serra à nouveau contre lui.  
— Je suis désolé. On est trop con, tous. Je vais te raconter, je vais tout te raconter.

Eliot lui fit le récit de ce qui s'était passé.  
C'était comme la première fois. Est-ce que son cerveau avait la flemme de chercher une nouvelle explication ? Marina 23, avide de pouvoir, prête à tout pour récupérer ses souvenirs à Brakebills, qui lui jetait un sort et le laissait se débrouiller dans sa propre tête. La nouveauté résidait dans le fait qu'Eliot avait du prendre un élixir pour le tirer de là, que ça lui avait pris une semaine entière et trois élixirs au lieu des deux recommandés. C'était convainquant. Ça ne l'était pas vraiment. Quentin voulait désespérément y croire. Eliot voulait désespérément qu'il le croit aussi.  
— Trois élixirs, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda-il.

Eliot ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Puis il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.  
— Tu parles ! Je dis pas que le lendemain a été fun, c'était comme dix lendemain de cuite en un seul mais j'ai passé mon adolescence à avaler des substances qui feraient pleurer Fogg comme un bébé !  
— Alors... Alors tout-tout va bien ? Bredouilla-t-il.

Le sourire d'Eliot vacilla. Il hocha la tête :  
— Tout va bien.

Alors tout était vrai. Tout était vraiment vrai ? Quentin regarda autour d'eux, la maison, la mosaïque, le soleil, les arbres, les mauvaises herbes, le jardinet. Tout était vrai. Eliot haussa un sourcils et posa une main sur sa joue.  
— Tu te sens comment ?

Quentin appuya sa joue contre sa paume et recouvrit sa main de la sienne en osant enfin fermer les yeux.  
— Je— Je sais pas.

Le ventre de Quentin choisit ce moment pour se rappeler à lui, gargouillant si fort qu'Eliot l'entendit et renifla avec amusement.  
— Je vais te dire comment tu te sens : affamé. Et si on allait préparer quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en faisant mine de se relever.  
— El ? L'appela-t-il.  
— Oui ?

Quentin ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire, ni pourquoi il l'avait appelé mais lorsqu'il vit Eliot si proche de lui, il ne résista pas à l'envie de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Peut-être que c'était le soulagement, l'absence de peur et de doutes qu'il ressentait à cette seconde. Eliot répondit à son baiser par un autre en laissant glisser sa main derrière sa nuque, un poids familier et réconfortant.  
— Ouais, dit Eliot en se reculant doucement. Tout va bien, Q.

.

XX

.

Assis par terre avec trois bouquins différents et accoudé à ses propres genoux, Quentin lisait. Le soleil tapait délicieusement contre sa nuque et réchauffait ses épaules, une petite brise soufflait dans ses vêtements. La température était presque parfaite, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Ses genoux lui faisaient un peu mal d'être recroquevillé de cette façon mais ce n'était pas assez dérangeant pour le faire bouger de sa position confortable ou pour le tirer de sa lecture. Des bruits de pas lui firent tendre l'oreille, il tourna brièvement la tête vers Eliot qui venait de s'installer à coté de lui pour pousser une feuille pliée en deux dans sa direction.  
— Tiens.

Quentin saisit la feuille sans l'ouvrir, il regarda Eliot.  
— C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Eliot plissa les yeux et fit des vagues avec ses sourcils sans lui répondre. Quentin sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres malgré lui. Avec des doigts maladroits, il ouvrit la feuille. C'était un tableau tracé avec des craies, avec des cases beaucoup plus grandes que celles prévues pour la mosaïque et pour cause : ce n'était pas un schéma de motifs. En haut, les jours de la semaine était écris dans l'écriture élégante de Eliot, avec les premières cases cochées.  
— On est jeudi aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai pas coché parce que la journée vient juste de commencer.

Eliot pensait sans arrêt à lui, à comment lui faciliter la vie. C'était flippant et touchant et Quentin ne sut pas quoi dire. Il replia délicatement la feuille et passa un bras dans le dos d'Eliot dans une drôle d'accolade, la tête contre son épaule.  
— Merci, souffla-t-il.

Le bras d'Eliot passa autour de ses épaules. Quentin ne pouvait peut-être pas redevenir celui d'avant mais il se promit de faire des efforts, de ne pas rester renfermé sur lui-même, de parler un peu plus... Eliot méritait qu'on fasse des efforts.  
— Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? S'intéressa Eliot, poussa les livres du bout des doigts.  
— Des recherches, répondit-il.  
— Sur quoi ?

Sur les accidents vasculaires, les tumeurs cérébrales, les scléroses en plaque, les hémorragies sous durale et l'oreille interne. Eliot haussa les sourcils en voyant les mots sur le papier, puis il se tourna vers Quentin avec inquiétude.  
— Mon dieu, Q, est-ce que tu te sens mal ?  
— Je vais bien.

_Mais pas toi,_ pensa-t-il anxieusement.

.

XX

.

La vie n'était peut-être pas aussi merveilleuse que la première fois, peut-être moins mouvementée qu'auparavant. Ils n'avaient pas de but commun, la mosaïque était achevée, ils n'avaient pas Arielle pour agir en troisième partie entre eux, ni Teddy à élever. Les pièces manquantes restaient à l'esprit de Quentin, elles se rappelaient à lui aux quatre coin de Fillory. Ici, le temps s'écoulait paresseusement, entre les marchés, les jours de pluie, les cueillettes de fruits, les lectures, les bavardages d'Eliot et les réponses encore rares de Quentin.  
— Nos amis ne te manquent pas ? Demanda-t-il à Eliot.

La journée était particulièrement tranquille, elle frôlait même l'ennuyeuse à quelques égards. Eliot ferma son livre, le jeta sur le coté pour mieux bailler et s'étaler dans le lit. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient lourdement sur le toit de la maison, l'eau heurtait violemment le fond du seau puisque personne n'avait eut le courage de monter réparer les tuiles cassées.  
— On avait besoin de temps. Toi comme moi, répondit Eliot.

Après avoir été possédé par le monstre, Eliot avait fait comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Quentin n'avait pas été dupe mais il avait marché dans son jeu pour lui faire plaisir. Mais maintenant... Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir proposé ce genre de « vacances » de lui-même, avant que Marina 23 ne le replonge dans sa tête... Quentin avança la main avec hésitation et la perdit dans les cheveux d'Eliot, enroulant une mèche brune autour de son index.  
— Est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
— Est-ce que toi tu vas bien, Coldwater ?

Quentin et Eliot échangèrent une œillade lourde de sens, assez pour se comprendre dans ce seul regard. Tu changes de sujet, disait Quentin. Je sais, je te mets au défi de me le faire remarquer à haute voix, répondait Eliot.  
— Les malaises que tu as... dit-il tout doucement.  
— Sous contrôle.  
— N-Non, c'est pas.. c'est pas vrai, protesta-t-il.

Eliot tombait sans arrêt s'il ne le rattrapait pas à temps. Il se blessait en chutant et même après avoir chuté, il souffrait. Quentin ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Ce n'était pas tout le temps grave, des fois les malaises duraient une minute avant de s'en aller comme ils étaient venus, mais ils étaient récurrents. Au point que Quentin envisageait...  
— Peut-être qu'on devrait... On d-devrait—  
— Quentin...  
— On devrait retourner à Brakebills, termina-t-il.

Eliot secoua la tête, posa une main sur son bras et la laissa descendre le long de sa peau pour entremêler leurs doigts.  
— I peine une semaine, t'étais persuadé que Brakebills n'existait pas et que tu allais te réveiller à l'hôpital. Et tu veux y retourner maintenant ?

Eliot haussa un sourcil, Quentin déglutit et fronça les siens.  
— C'est trop frais, Q.  
— Mais tes malaises, protesta-t-il.  
— Ça fait quatre mois que je vis avec.  
— C'est déjà trop, souffla Quentin en secouant la tête.

Les lèvres d'Eliot restèrent closes et Quentin fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux depuis qu'il était né : il s'inquiéta. Les doigts toujours emmêlés dans ses cheveux bouclés et l'autre maintenu fermement dans celle d'Eliot, il se mordit les lèvres et haussa une épaule.  
— Et si... Et si c'était lié au monstre ? Demanda-il anxieusement.  
— Non, c'est pas lié au monstre, répéta Eliot.  
— Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Insista-t-il.

Le visage d'Eliot le trahit, Quentin se recula légèrement pour voir son expression et mieux la comprendre. Un mélange de retenue, d'appréhension et de culpabilité qu'il s'efforça de faire disparaître en les dissimulant sous son bagout habituel.  
— Je suis devin, railla Eliot.  
— El.  
— Je vais bien, Q, sérieusement.

Encore une fois, Quentin ne fut pas dupe. Sa paume épousa l'arrondis du crâne d'Eliot et ses doigts se resserrèrent légèrement dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il plantait ses yeux dans les siens. Il réclamait la vérité, il se rongeait les sangs pour sa santé et Eliot ne faisait que plaisanter comme si ce n'était rien du tout. Ce n'était pas rien. La santé de Eliot était importante, il refusait de le perdre parce qu'il n'avait pas fait assez attention, il refusait de le perdre tout court.  
— Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. Pourquoi ?  
— Tu parles énormément aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'on tient le record du plus grand nombre de phrases prononcées à la suite, sourit Eliot avec un fond de tendresse.  
— J'ai peur, avoua-t-il douloureusement. J'ai peur pour toi. Et quand j'ai peur, je babille comme un foutu piaf, je suis désolé si ça t'écorche les oreilles.

Le silence qui suivit fut presque assourdissant. Quentin avait presque crié, sa voix avait tremblé, son ton était parti dans toutes les directions à la fois... Il était un véritable désordre ambulant. Eliot soupira, pressa la tête en arrière et écrasa un peu ses doigts au passage.  
— Je t'aime, répondit doucement Eliot.

Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec la conversation mais le cœur de Quentin tapa violemment contre ses côtes malgré tout. Les yeux d'Eliot fuirent une seconde avant de revenir dans les siens.  
— Et la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas te dire à quoi je dois mes vertiges, c'est parce que je sais que ça va te faire du mal. Je veux pas te blesser, surtout pas maintenant que tu viens de revenir.  
— **Dis**-moi, dit-il.  
— Q...

Quentin n'ajouta rien, il attendit. Eliot se dégonfla comme un ballon, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il détourna le regard et grimaça.  
— L'élixir de plongée sous pensées.

Eliot n'eut rien besoin d'ajouter. Le troisième élixir, percuta Quentin. Eliot en avait pris deux, l'avait retrouvé et avait pris le troisième. La vérité était écrasante, terrible. Quentin resta immobile, à regarder Eliot en se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'un gars comme lui se permettait de foutre en l'air son équilibre pour le sauver.  
— C'est ma faute, réalisa-t-il.  
— Non. C'est la mienne, le détrompa Eliot. C'est moi qui ait pris le troisième élixir, c'était mon choix, je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais. Et ça t'a ramené alors je le boirai encore si c'était à refaire.  
— Comment tu peux... , chancela-t-il.  
— Ça t'a ramené, répondit Eliot, tout simplement.

Quentin déglutit et regarda ses doigts dans ceux d'Eliot. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un comme lui pouvait mériter quelqu'un comme Eliot ? Il avait du faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel dans une autre vie. Peut-être que le nombre de fois où il était mort dans les univers parallèle lui avait valu un bonus dans celle-ci. Peut-être que le bonus, c'était Eliot.  
— Franchement, je suis blessé.

Quentin releva les yeux vers Eliot, les sourcils haussés et le cœur brisé. Eliot caressa sa joue et lui sourit.  
— Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et t'as rien dit en échange, j'ai même pas eut le droit à un baiser, badina-t-il.

Toujours inquiet malgré le ton léger d'Eliot, Quentin combla la distance entre eux et l'embrassa. Un frisson l'agita lorsque Eliot effleura sa langue de la sienne, un petit bruit entre le gémissement et le soupir lui échappa. Ils restèrent bouche contre bouche même après que le baiser se soit terminé.  
— C-C'est vrai.  
— Quoi ?  
— Je t'aime.

La respiration d'Eliot s'entrecoupa contre ses lèvres. Quentin rouvrit les yeux pour croiser son regard ému et amusé.  
— Bien essayé, Coldwater, ça m'a presque tué. Mais je suis toujours vivant, si tu veux me tuer sournoisement, il faudra redoubler d'efforts.

.

**A suivre... **

.

* * *

.

Alors alors ? Un avis ?


	4. Chapter 4: Brakebills

**Fandom**: The magicians

**Pairing**: Eliot x Quentin

**Note: **Attention ! Spoil saison 4 ! Aussi: le nom de la fic vient de la chanson "Way down Hadestown" d'Anais Mitchell.

**Prompt:** Se comprendre en un seul regard.

.

* * *

.

**WAY DOWN ELLSWORTH DOWNS  
**

**Chapitre 4 : Brakebills**

.

Eliot ne voulut rien entendre.  
Il refusa catégoriquement de rentrer maintenant.

.  
XX  
.

Les gens le laissaient passer sans qu'il ait à jouer des coudes comme les autres, c'était étrange. Mais apparemment, ils l'avaient connu quand il était dans le brouillard. Eliot l'avait prévenu qu'ils le prenaient pour un simplet au village. C'était vexant et rassurant. Vexant parce qu'il n'était pas un simple d'esprit. Rassurant parce que personne n'avait d'attente à son propos, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans que ça n'étonne qui que ce soit, il était libre.

La marchande de théière, Magdaleine, les avait invité à la fête du village et en bon fétard, Eliot n'avait pas su dire non. Les chemins pavés d'étales habituellement avaient laissé la place à des lanternes et des bougies plantées à même le sol, des guirlandes de tissus avaient été pendu aux arbres, les villageois riaient et se mélangeaient les uns aux autres, passant d'une conversation à une autre. Eliot avait ménagé le suspens sur sa tenue jusqu'au dernier moment en enfilant un grand manteau et Quentin l'avait gentiment traité de « drama queen ». Ce ne fut qu'arrivé sur la place du village qu'il daigna enfin le retirer.

Eliot avait profité de l'événement pour revêtir une tenue un peu plus festive et ostentatoire, quelque chose qui ressemblait aux vêtements qu'il portait lorsqu'il avait été Roi de Fillory. Une chemise bleu nuit avec un foulard blanc, un tissus riche, qui glissait souplement entre les doigts, comme du sable. Un pantalon noir à motif gris taille haute avec des boutons dorés. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux en arrières et soulignés ses yeux avec l'ancêtre du crayon kohl. Eliot écarta les bras et fit un tour sur lui-même.  
— Alors ?

Il ne manquait plus que la couronne pour parfaire le tableau. Quentin caressa sa tempe avec un sourire timide. Dans ses tenues normales, Eliot avait l'air accessible. Mais là ? Eliot l'impressionnait beaucoup trop, c'était comme s'ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Quentin faisait paysan à coté de lui, dans sa chemise noire et son pantalon de la même couleur.  
— Tu sais que toutes les chemises se ressemblent pour moi..., répondit Quentin.

La taquinerie fit pencher la tête à Eliot avec un sourire amusé. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, Quentin posa la main sur sa joue et effaça avec son pouce une légère trace de kohl qui avait débordé.  
— Tu... Tu ressembles à un prince.

Les mains d'Eliot se calèrent dans le bas de son dos pour le garder coller à lui, Quentin tritura le col de sa chemise et haussa un sourcil :  
— Mais ça me donne plutôt envie de te l'enlever.  
— C'est le but, répondit Eliot avec un clin d'œil.

Ils étaient au milieu du passage, Quentin attira tout de même Eliot à lui d'une main sur la joue pour pouvoir l'embrasser.  
Un groupe de musiciens de mit en place et des airs joyeux s'élevèrent des violons et des accordéons, dans des mélodies qui rappelèrent un peu à Quentin les musiques celtiques qu'ils avaient sur Terre.  
— Tu danses, dit Eliot.  
— N-Non...  
— Mignon, mais c'était pas une question, Q, rétorqua Eliot avec un grand sourire.

Une petite foule se pressa sur la place du village, Eliot ne leur jeta même pas un regard et dansa dans un mélange de mouvements empruntés aux films d'époques et à ceux de leurs propres générations. Ça n'aurait pas dû avoir l'air aussi élégant mais Eliot n'était vraiment pas de cette planète apparemment. Quentin dansa un peu pour lui faire plaisir mais il sut qu'il était ridicule en l'entendant rire. Il resta encore le temps de deux danses puis s'éclipsa et s'assit avec les personnes qui ne souhaitaient pas danser ou qui attendaient tout simplement qu'on les invite.

Une petite fille s'intéressa de près à la danse d'Eliot avec de grands yeux écarquillés et à force de se rapprocher de lui, il finit par tendre la main vers elle pour la faire tourner sur elle-même. Quentin les regarda danser tous les deux avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, submergé par des souvenirs de Teddy. Les chansons les plus entraînantes laissèrent la place à des musiques plus douces, les enfants retournèrent jouer, la petite fille abandonna Eliot au milieu de la piste.

Avec des fourmillements dans les jambes et des papillons dans l'estomac, Quentin se leva du banc et le rejoignit. Eliot était de dos, la tête relevée vers le ciel, dans ses pensées. Avec une confiance en soi qu'il éprouvait rarement, Quentin posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit lorsqu'il se retourna.  
— Une danse, beau prince ?

Eliot renifla avec amusement, glissa une main dans le creux de son dos et lui offrit l'autre avec un haussement de sourcil. Quentin leva les yeux au ciel et prit sa main. Il tressaillit lorsque Eliot posa leurs doigts entremêlés contre son torse, la paume de Quentin contre son cœur. Les papillons redoublèrent d'ardeur dans son estomac.  
— Désuet, commenta Quentin en remuant ses doigts contre sa chemise.  
— Rétro, corrigea Eliot avec indignation.

Quentin sourit. Eliot les balança de gauche à droite et il suivit son rythme, un peu plus lent que les autres, en cadence avec les lamentations douce du violon. Ses mains moites allaient laisser une empreinte dans le dos et sur le cœur d'Eliot, il se sentait entre euphorie et calme, nouveauté et familiarité. Comme un nouveau Quentin qui tombait amoureux, comme le vieux Quentin qui était déjà amoureux. Depuis plus de cinquante ans. Eliot pressa un baiser contre son front avant d'y appuyer le menton et Quentin se laissa bercer par les points de contact entre leurs corps, par la chaleur qui se dégageait de leur étreinte et par le réconfort qu'il en tirait.  
— Q, est-ce que tu penses...

Eliot ne termina pas sa phrase, sa main se resserra sur la sienne, son corps vacilla sur le coté et Quentin ne les empêcha de tomber qu'en raffermissant la prise de son bras autour de sa taille.  
— El !

Le réconfort fut balayé d'un revers de main et remplacé par la peur. Eliot resserra ses bras autour de lui, les jambes et le corps chancelant, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire crispée.  
— Juste— Juste une minute, bafouilla Eliot.  
— Tu veux t'asseoir ? On va s'asseoir...

Les pieds d'Eliot restèrent cloués au sol, il commença à secouer la tête et s'arrêta en haletant.  
— Une minute, réclama-t-il.

Quentin ravala la boule d'angoisse qui grossissait dans sa gorge, il resserra ses bras autour de lui et attendit en surveillant les traits tendus d'Eliot. La douleur et le malaise voyagèrent sur son visage. Une minute, deux minutes. Puis le pli de sa bouche se détendit avant que celui entre ses sourcils ne disparaissent progressivement. Quentin sentit un frisson agiter Eliot, juste sous sa main. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un léger hochement de tête.  
— C'est passé, souffla-t-il.  
— On retourne à Brakebills, décida-t-il.  
— Q, râla Eliot.  
— On retourne à Brakebills, El, répéta-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

El soupira en refermant les yeux, il paraissait avoir pris cinq ans d'un seul coup. Quentin frotta son dos quand il se serra contre lui, le menton sur son épaule.  
— T'as intérêt à rester avec moi du début à la fin, j'affronte pas la colère de Margo tout seul.

Quentin respira l'odeur de Eliot, déposa un baiser dans son cou.  
— Je suis juste là.

.  
XX  
.

Eliot lui montra un penny. Quentin haussa les sourcils et se demanda comment est-ce qu'un penny était censé les aider à rentrer.  
— C'est pour appeler le vrai Penny, dit Eliot en voyant l'interrogation dans ses yeux.

La valise reposait entre eux, fermement bouclée. Eliot posa le penny sur un carreau de mosaïque et enchaîna les popper, la gestuelle élégante serra le cœur de Quentin, il coinça ses mains en dessous de ses aisselles pour garder ses doigts immobiles. Le penny se mit à rougeoyer comme s'il avait été plongé dans les flammes, il prit la couleur d'une émeraude avant de redevenir normal, cuivre. Eliot frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et ils attendirent.  
— S'il est occupé, il risque de mettre un peu de temps à arriver...

Ce qui était naturel. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'attendre à ce que Penny lâche tout juste pour faire le taxi.  
Dix minutes.  
Dix autres minutes.  
Une heure.

.  
XX  
.

Deux heures.  
Assis par terre, la tête posée au creux de la main, Quentin jeta un regard vers Eliot qui examinait ses ongles, appuyé contre le mur de leur maison.  
— Um... T'es sûr que ton penny marche ?  
— Certain.

Et si quelque chose était arrivé à Penny ? Quentin remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et joua nerveusement avec le pli de son jean. Eliot fit voler des pétales de fleur dans sa direction et renifla avec amusement en les faisant se poser dans les cheveux de Quentin.  
— Joli, railla-t-il.

Quentin les enleva distraitement. Eliot recommença juste pour l'embêter et il cessa de les retirer. Lorsque la pile de pétales grandit sur le sommet de son crâne, Quentin baissa la tête et les regarda dégringoler sur ses genoux. Eliot rit comme un gamin, fier de lui. Les popper lui venaient naturellement et il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à le regarder lancer sortilège après sortilège, à l'écouter dire des bêtises pendant qu'il le faisait. La magie lui manquait.  
Quentin regarda ses propres mains. Ça faisait cinq mois qu'il n'avait plus jeté de sort, qu'il s'était efforcé de faire comme si la magie n'existait pas.  
— Peut-être qu'il se venge pour le Taylor Swi...

Eliot s'interrompit quand un crissement se fit entendre sous sa chaussure. Il releva le pied en grimaçant et pinça les lèvres. Il venait de casser un carreau de mosaïque.  
— Oup's...

Les doigts de Quentin le démangeaient. Une énergie nerveuse comprima sa poitrine, il tendit les mains devant lui en repoussant ses pensées négatives. La paume à plat, l'autre qui se plie... Eliot s'immobilisa en voyant les morceaux de carreaux s'élever dans les airs, Quentin remonta sa main droite toujours pliée et ouvrit les paumes, concentré sur les éclats de céramiques, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Peu à peu, le puzzle se reconstitua, le carreau se reforma comme si de rien n'était et se posa délicatement sur la terre battue, de nouveau complet. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça. Quentin referma les doigts sur ses paumes et savoura la sensation de plénitude que ce simple sort lui avait apporté.  
— C'était magnifique, Q.

Quentin lui sourit. Ça l'était vraiment.  
Penny choisit ce moment pour apparaître, les bras croisés et l'air innocemment satisfait. Trop pour être réellement innocent. Ses yeux survolèrent Quentin sans s'arrêter sur lui, se fixant plutôt sur Eliot.  
— Prêt à rentrer ?

Quentin se releva et épousseta son jean sous le regard halluciné de Penny.  
— Oh, merde alors ! Il est de retour ?

Eliot pencha la tête sur le coté et leva un sourcils vers Quentin, lui laissant l'opportunité de répondre lui-même à la question.  
— Oui. On rentre à Brakebills parce qu'Eliot est un idiot.  
— Hey ! Je trouve ça super insultant, protesta Eliot.

Des pétales tombèrent des cheveux de Quentin lorsqu'il les remit en arrière et il se demanda si c'était à cause d'elles qu'Eliot n'avait pas l'air aussi fâché qu'il le prétendait et qu'il le regardait comme s'il était une portée de chatons à lui tout seul. Penny les regarda tour à tour, les yeux ronds. Puis il se pinça l'arête du nez :  
— Je veux pas savoir, c'est ça ?  
— Tu veux absolument tout savoir, il y a eut beaucoup de magie sexuelle impliquée dans le retour de Quentin...  
— Yeurk, grommela Penny.  
— El, soupira Quentin en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le sourire amusé d'Eliot lui mit l'estomac en vrac malgré lui, surtout quand il prit la valise et s'approcha de lui pour caresser sa joue avec un soupçon de sensualité juste pour embêter Penny.  
— T'as raison, chéri. On garde ça pour nous, ça pourrait blesser ses chastes oreilles.  
— Chastes ! Cracha Penny en les fusillant du regard.  
— O-oh, bon sang, um... est-ce qu'on peut juste y aller ? Demanda Quentin, en rougissant sans aucune raison si ce n'était que les vannes d'Eliot l'embarrassaient et lui mettaient du feu dans les veines.

Eliot ouvrit la bouche mais Penny fut plus rapide, il attrapa leurs bras à tous les deux et ils quittèrent Fillory.

.  
XX  
.

Ils atterrirent au milieu du salon du cottage. En les voyant arriver, les occupants de la pièce cessèrent leurs discussions tout net, les yeux se tournèrent vers eux. Un cri aiguë retentit et Quentin sursauta et s'écarta quand Margo jeta le cocktail qu'elle avait à la main et courut se jeter dans les bras d'Eliot.  
— Quentin ?

La voix de Julia le fit se retourner et sa meilleure amie se jeta sur lui à la même vitesse que Margo l'avait fait sur Eliot. Surpris par sa présence, Quentin referma ses bras autour d'elle avec un temps de retard. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu... C'était avant de retourner à Ellsworth Down, elle était partie récupérer ses pouvoirs de déesse.  
— Margo m'a tout raconté, chuchota-t-elle contre son cou.

Les larmes aux yeux, Juls se décala pour le regarder, elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et se mordit les lèvres.  
— Je suis tellement désolée... Si je n'avais pas aidé Marina la première fois, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui...

Quentin prit les mains de Julia entre les siennes et les rabaissa gentiment.  
— Eliot s'est occupé de moi, je vais bien.

Julia hocha la tête et s'éloigna juste à temps pour laisser la place à Margo qui lui pinça une joue comme s'il était un gamin.  
— C'est si bon de te revoir, petit Q !

Quentin poussa un gémissement en tentant d'échapper à sa prise.  
— Tu m'arraches la joue !

Margo le lâcha en ricanant et passa un bras autour de lui.  
— Je suis contente que tu te sois enfin laissé pousser une paire de seins !

Elle était trop bizarre. Et bizarrement, elle lui avait manqué. Quentin renifla avec amusement et la serra en retour.  
— Bonjour, Margo.  
— Si formel ! J'adore !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et retourna monopoliser l'attention d'Eliot qui avait achevé ses retrouvailles avec les autres. Alice vint saluer Quentin en restant à distance, ce qu'il apprécia. Même sans l'épisode de Ellsworth Down, il avait du mal à être en sa présence sans se rappeler qu'elle avait tenté par deux fois de l'embrasser alors qu'il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il était passé à autre chose et qu'eux deux : c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Kady les regarda tous les deux :  
— Comment est-ce vous vous y êtes pris, je pensais que l'élixir avait foiré ?  
— Il avait pas foiré, la détrompa Eliot.

Quentin passa d'une jambe à l'autre :  
— J'étais pas... pas très loin, termina-t-il.  
— Oh... ok, sourit Kady.

Lorsque la nouveauté des retrouvailles s'atténua, Quentin laissa traîner son regard sur le cottage avec prudence, guettant le moindre signe de brouillard dans son esprit. Le canapé, la grande bibliothèque remplit de verres et de carafes, les bouteilles d'alcool, le piano près des escaliers, le banc de fenêtre et le TADA en lettres lumineuses. Une main se glissa dans la sienne alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, les doigts de Quentin eurent un soubresaut avant de se resserrer sur ceux d'Eliot.  
— Ça va ?

Quentin avait peur de glisser et de disparaître. Il caressa le dos de la main d'Eliot avec son pouce et hocha la tête. Margo se planta devant eux avec la main sur la hanche et la bouche pincée.  
— Sans vouloir vous vexer, on est tous heureux de vous voir mais je suppose que vous êtes de retour de votre lune de miel pour une raison précise puisque Quentin a ce petit air constipé qu'il a quand il y a un problème...

Quentin fronça les sourcils, Margo le montra du doigt :  
— Cet air constipé, exactement, merci, Quentin. Ou alors peut-être que c'est le visage que tu as post-craquage mental, si c'est le cas : je suis désolée mais t'as besoin d'un verre et d'une bonne baise.  
— C'est insultant, Bambi, lui fit remarquer Eliot.  
— Peu importe, dit-elle en balayant l'air de sa main.

Comme Eliot gardait la bouche close et ne donnait aucune signe d'expliquer la raison de leur retour prématuré, Quentin prit son courage à deux mains, inspira et leur raconta.  
— Eliot a des effets secondaires à cause du troisième élixir qu'il a pris pour me ramener...

Margo retrouva immédiatement son sérieux, ses yeux scannèrent Eliot comme si elle avait un appareil à IRM à la place du regard. Et peut-être qu'avec son œil de Fée, c'était le cas...  
— Quel genre d'effets secondaires ?  
— Vertigo, chantonna Eliot avec indifférence. Vertiges, sueurs froides et pertes d'équilibre. C'est pas aussi terrible que Quentin le laisse enten...  
— Ça l'est, le coupa-t-il. Quand c'est vraiment terrible, tu passes une heure à récupérer ta mobilité complète, c'est exactement aussi terrible que je le laisse entendre, ça l'est, insista-t-il, presque à bout de souffle.

Le silence retomba et Eliot n'osa pas le contredire cette fois-ci, il se contenta de poser une main dans le bas de son dos. Sur le canapé, Julia pinça tristement les lèvres, fit aller ses jambes sous elle, baissa la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge.  
— Je peux peut-être aider.

Margo posa une main sur sa poitrine et relâcha sa respiration comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Quentin cligna des yeux, son regard passa de sa meilleure amie à Eliot, avec un espoir fragile.  
— Comment ? Demanda-t-il.

Julia lui lança un grand sourire :  
— Pendant que vous étiez à Fillory, j'étais occupée à récupérer mes pouvoirs. Et je les ai retrouvé.

Quentin la dévisagea prudemment. Il avait toujours cru qu'en retrouvant ses pouvoirs, il ne retrouverait jamais Julia telle qu'il la connaissait. Il s'était imaginé qu'elle serait froide, insensible, trop puissante pour s'intéresser à eux. Julia se leva du canapé et vint lui prendre la main :  
— Laisse-moi vous aider. C'est le moins que je puisse faire après Ellsworth Downs.

Julia était la même et elle voulait aider. Quentin hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il voulait de son aide. Julia soupira comme si elle avait eut peur qu'il refuse. Elle se tourna vers Eliot et haussa un sourcil. Il lui renvoya un regard peu amène :  
— Comment on organise ça, la sorcière ?  
— On attends que tu fasses un vertige pour que je puisse voir ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête...  
— Beaucoup de choses, j'en ai peur, intervint Eliot d'une voix traînante.

Quentin lui donna un coup de coude et ignora son œillade trahie pour mieux écouter Julia.  
— Et quand j'aurais repéré ce qui ne fonctionne pas correctement, je le répare.  
— Je peux passer une semaine sans faire de crise.  
— Je suis très patiente, sourit Julia.

.  
XX  
.

— Je suis content qu'on soit revenu, quand même...  
— Tu vas vexer ton mari, railla Margo.

Eliot la regarda avec un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à une autre.  
— Mon lit ici est beaucoup plus confortable que celui de la maison.

Margo cacha un rire dans son cocktail. Quentin les regarda glousser comme deux idiots et secoua la tête. Eliot faisait beaucoup plus de blagues sexuelles maintenant qu'il avait un public avec qui les partager. Ça et il paraissait ravi du rougissement qui embrasait les joues de Quentin à chaque fois qu'il en débitait une.  
— Et l'alcool. Bon sang, les bons alcools m'ont terriblement manqué, grogna Eliot.  
— T'en as eut assez.

Assis par terre devant eux à la table du salon, Quentin lui retira son verre des mains et le vida d'un trait avant qu'il ait eu fini de protester. Margo battit des cils et posa une main sur sa poitrine avec un petit bruit attendri.  
— Il fait attention à ton foie, vous êtes vraiment comme un vieux couple, c'est trop mignon...

Constamment entouré, c'était facile de se laisser distraire et détourner des éléments qui lui rappelaient Ellsworth Downs. La présence de ses amis n'effacerait pas un an d'emprisonnement dans sa propre tête mais ça aidait déjà. Margo passa les bras autour des épaules de Quentin :  
— Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'un vulgaire paysan quand il est à Fillory en tant que citoyen lambda ?

Eliot poussa Margo avec son pied et elle finit à moitié affalé sur le dos de Quentin qui grogna sous son poids.  
— Oui, c'est vrai, rétorqua-t-il pour se venger.  
— C'est faux. T'as dit que je ressemblais à un prince, sourit-il victorieusement.  
— T'agissais pas comme un abruti à ce moment là.

Margo pouffa à son oreille, elle remonta s'asseoir sur le canapé et Eliot en profita pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux et attirer Quentin à lui en passant un bras en travers de son torse. Eliot déposa un baiser dans sa nuque.  
— Désolé. Je suis défoncé à cause de Margo.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous avez pris ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
— Rien du tout, je me shoote à sa présence, alors c'est de sa faute si je me comporte comme un con.

Margo pinça l'oreille de Quentin et tira les cheveux d'Eliot :  
— Hey, arrêtez vos chuchotements niais d'amoureux transit, Margo refuse de tenir la chandelle.  
— Margo doit arrêter de parler d'elle-même à la troisième personne.  
— J'étais Roi, je fais ce que je veux.  
— Idem.

Margo ouvrit la bouche, Quentin posa une main sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire et lorsque Eliot voulut ouvrir les siennes pour se moquer d'elle, il l'embrassa. Quand le silence fut revenu pour de bon, Quentin rompit doucement le baiser et enleva sa main de la bouche de Margo. Les deux le regardèrent avec un haussement de sourcils tandis qu'il se rasseyait correctement.  
— Zut alors, il a des techniques pour nous annihiler, El.  
— C'est loin de me déranger, Bambi.

_Les idiots_, sourit Quentin.

.  
XX  
.

Personne n'avait cligné des yeux lorsque Quentin avait suivi Eliot dans sa chambre la première nuit de leur retour. Avant le sort de Marina 23, Margo, Penny et Kady prenaient un plaisir non dissimulés à se moquer d'eux en abusant des railleries graveleuses, juste parce que ça faisait rire Eliot comme une baleine et rougir Quentin comme une tomate.  
Mais cette fois-ci, peut-être qu'ils avaient estimé qu'ils méritaient un break. Quentin se colla contre le dos d'Eliot et passa un bras autour de sa taille, la joue contre son épaule. Les draps les recouvraient à la taille, sa peau était chaude et il avait envie de se fondre dans l'étreinte le plus possible. Eliot prit sa main et la cala contre lui, le dos des doigts de Quentin effleurèrent le duvet noir qui parsemait son torse.  
— Bambi m'a manqué.  
— Vous tous les deux, émit Quentin.  
— Quoi ?  
— Votre relation, vous deux ensemble, ça m'avait manqué.

Eliot avec Margo, c'était quelque chose. Quentin adorait les écouter parler, les voir partager une œillade complice, rire à une blague de l'un ou de l'autre.

Ils étaient grivois, arrogants.  
Élégants, beaux et grandioses.

.  
XX  
.

Eliot était sous la douche – chose qui lui avait manqué autant que les cocktails et son lit – et Quentin était sur la banquette devant la fenêtre, à revoir ses poppers. Ses doigts étaient rouillés après six mois à ne plus les pratiquer, certaines positions lui venaient plus facilement que d'autres mais il les mettait rarement en pratique. Il avait réparé la cafetière la veille quand Eliot l'avait fait tomber par mégarde. Parce que le café, c'était sacré.

Le soleil se cacha derrière un nuage et la lumière s'assombrit d'un coup dans la pièce. Le bois et les tapisseries prirent une teinte grisâtre et brusquement, il sentit son dos se couvrir d'une sueur glacée. Quentin prit une grande inspiration et se raisonna. C'était juste la luminosité qui avait changé. Tout allait bien.  
Tout allait bien, il n'était pas à Ellsworth Downs, il était à Brakebills. Avec Eliot, Margo, Kady, Alice, Penny et Julia. Brakebills, pas Ellsworth... Pas Ellsworth Downs ? La respiration courte, Quentin fut incapable de bouger pour s'assurer que les autres étaient encore là. Les mains crispées l'une contre l'autre, il se pétrifia.  
— Quentin ! C'est dur de pouvoir te parler seul à seul depuis que tu es revenu, où est Eliot ?

Julia vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Quentin ne parvint pas à calmer le tourbillon de ses pensées, même si elle était là. Elle avait été là la première fois aussi. Ellsworth Downs ? Brakebills ? Quentin avait l'impression de replonger en enfer. Julia se pencha, posa une main sur son épaule, les sourcils froncés :  
— Quentin ?

.  
XX  
.

Les cheveux dégoulinants, Eliot enfila ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse et suivit Julia.  
— Depuis combien de temps ?  
— Dix minutes ? Répondit-elle en levant les paumes vers le ciel.

Quentin était au même endroit que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait laissé, juste avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Sa main était crispée sur le col de son propre t-shirt et l'autre était figée dans un popper inachevé, son menton était baissé et ses yeux étaient vides. Eliot sentit son estomac faire un brusque revirement et son cœur tomber dans ses talons. Il prit le visage de Q entre ses mains et caressa patiemment ses joues.  
— Quentin. Q ?

Rien. Eliot jura, ils n'auraient jamais du revenir.  
— C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas rentrer. C'était trop tôt, il venait tout juste de revenir ! Fulmina-t-il.

Eliot se tourna vers Julia. Elle se tordait les mains en regardant Quentin comme s'il venait de lui arracher le cœur.  
— Tu peux me réparer, moi. Répare-le, lui.  
— Je ne peux pas. J'ai essayé, ça ne marche pas, ce n'est pas... C'est dans sa tête, souffla-t-elle.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
— Il n'y a rien qui cloche physiquement, je ne peux pas réparer quelque chose qui n'est pas cassé...

_Des déesses qui ne servaient à rien_, pensa Eliot furieusement. Julia entendit très certainement ses pensées, elle recula comme s'il l'avait giflé. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter de blesser ses sentiments, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Angoissé, il se pencha vers Quentin.  
— C'est réel. Quentin, je te jure que c'est réel.

Eliot appuya sa joue contre la tempe de Quentin.  
— Reviens.

Quinze minutes.  
Vingt.  
Trente.  
Eliot détendit les doigts de Quentin et le força à lâcher la prise cruelle qu'il avait sur son col. Il embrassa ses doigts recourbés.  
— On est à Brakebills, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois. Marina 23 t'avais jeté un sort mais c'est fini maintenant. C'est réel, Q.

Le soleil refit une apparition derrière les nuages et passa au travers des rideaux bordeaux, redonna des couleurs à la pièce et aveugla brièvement Eliot. Il plissa les yeux et eut l'impression de sentir les doigts de Quentin tressauter entre les siens. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Q fronça les sourcils.  
— Q ?

Quentin cligna des paupières, inclina légèrement la tête et serra les doigts d'Eliot.  
— Est-ce que t'es là ? Dis-moi que t'es là.  
— Qu'est-ce qui— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Bredouilla Q.

Merci mon dieu. Eliot soupira de soulagement :  
— T'es parti une demi-heure, j'ai eut la trouille de ma vie.

Quentin cligna encore des paupières et s'étira un peu comme s'il sortait d'une sieste, engourdi et endormi. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce tandis qu'Eliot s'écartait un peu pour le laisser respirer un peu. Le regard de Quentin s'arrêta sur Julia, il déglutit et hocha la tête.  
— Uh... La lumière et Julia, dit Quentin. J'ai paniqué, désolé.

Julia recula d'un pas en rentrant la tête dans les épaules à la mention de son prénom. Eliot aurait aimé qu'elle s'en aille complètement. C'était quand même de sa faute si Quentin avait été enfermé dans sa tête en premier lieu et il lui en voulait pour ça.  
— Ça va, Juls. Je— Je vais bien, dit Quentin avec un petit sourire brave.

Eliot se passa une main sur le visage, le cœur encore en vrac après tout ça et les cheveux toujours aussi détrempés. Il souffla pour évacuer le reste de stress qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.  
— Je vais aller me servir un verre et tu ne pourra pas m'en empêcher, dit-il à Quentin.  
— Uh-uh... Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un verre aussi, admit Quentin piteusement.  
— Trois verres, ça vient tout de suite, soupira Julia en tournant les talons.

Vu les événements, ils avaient plutôt besoin d'une bouteille chacun.

.  
XX  
.

Ça faisait une semaine.  
Toujours pas de crise.

.  
XX  
.

— Est-ce qu'on est ok tous les deux ?

Quentin enroula un bras autour de Julia et posa sa joue contre ses cheveux lorsqu'elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Sa meilleure amie était devenue une déesse tandis qu'il était une véritable épave humaine qui avait refilé des vertiges à son petit copain.  
— Rien de tout ça n'est vrai. Sauf le fait que je suis une déesse.  
— Ne lis pas dans mon esprit, râla Quentin.  
— Difficile de ne pas le faire, ça crie là-dedans.

Quentin le savait, Penny le lui avait déjà dit. Il n'arrivait pas à couper le flot, le bouton du robinet était cassé et le débit était continu. Julia soupira et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer en retour.  
— Je vais aider Eliot et il n'aura plus de vertiges. T'auras plus besoin de te sentir coupable alors que t'es pas responsable de ses actions et tout va bien aller. Et t'es pas une épave humaine. T'es juste Q.

Encore une fois, Quentin se demanda ce qu'il avait fait dans une autre vie pour mériter de graviter autour de personnes comme Eliot et Julia.  
— C'est pas ce que t'as fait dans une autre vie, c'est ce que tu fais dans celle-ci.  
— C'est creepy, Juls.  
— Je t'aime, Q.

Quentin serra plus fort Julia contre lui.  
— Je t'aime aussi. On est ok, Juls.

.  
XX  
.

Sous les draps, la main d'Eliot traînait sur son ventre. Quentin soupira et garda les paupières closes même s'il connaissait bien le geste et ce qui suivait généralement. Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, il laissa Eliot lui embrasser le cou et chatouiller sa peau avec sa barbe naissante. Lorsqu'il perdit patience de ne pas le voir réagir, Eliot l'écrasa de manière joueuse sous son poids et Quentin éclata de rire, légèrement essoufflé sous son corps.  
— T'es trop con, sourit-il.

Eliot riait silencieusement contre sa clavicule, clairement satisfait de sa petite plaisanterie. Quentin ouvrit les yeux pour de bon, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et une main sur sa nuque quand il se redressa pour l'embrasser. La bouche entrouverte, un gémissement se perdit dans le baiser lorsque la langue d'Eliot s'enroula autour de la sienne, des petits crépitements s'installèrent sous sa peau et brillèrent derrière ses paupières de nouveau closes. Les bruits de leurs baisers le rendait dingue, le poids du corps d'Eliot l'enfonçait agréablement dans le matelas et il avait la sensation d'être entouré par lui complètement, de perdre la notion de lui-même pour gagner celle du « nous ». Nous deux. Quentin cala son mollet contre les jambes interminables d'Eliot, sa paume voyagea le long de sa colonne vertébrale, tous le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins. Si son cœur persistait à battre aussi fort et aussi vite, il allait finir par sortir de son torse.

Le baiser devint soudainement maladroit, le nez d'Eliot cogna contre le sien et Quentin siffla de douleur en s'écartant légèrement.  
— Wow.  
— Aie, El.  
— Vertiges.

Quentin se figea, cligna des yeux et s'écarta d'avantage pour mieux voir Eliot. Ce dernier se tenait particulièrement immobile, les mains plantées dans le matelas de chaque coté de lui.  
— Vertiges maintenant ? Répéta Quentin, le cerveau encore embrumé par leurs baisers.

Eliot chancela et Quentin se réveilla enfin.  
— Merde, jura-t-il en l'aidant à s'allonger correctement.  
— Trop, j'avais envie de coucher avec toi, répondit Eliot d'une voix tendue.  
— C'est pas le moment, El. Je vais aller chercher Juls.

Quentin caressa la joue d'Eliot anxieusement, s'emmêla les pieds dans le draps en redescendant et grogna en se remettant debout. Eliot tenta de se redresser sur un coude mais échoua lamentablement et tangua jusqu'à retomber allongé sur le dos au milieu du matelas.  
— T'es à poils, mets un sous-vêtements, lui rappela-t-il.  
— Ok, ok, bredouilla-t-il.

Dans un état paniqué, Quentin remit son sous-vêtements et sortit de la chambre sur des jambes incertaines. Julia dormait dans la chambre d'amis depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Fillory, au cas où une situation de ce genre venait à se produire. Quentin toqua nerveusement à la porte, ouvrit et alla secouer Julia pour la réveiller. Elle papillonna des yeux et se redressa en sursaut en le voyant.  
— Quentin ?  
— Eliot a un vertige, lui dit-il.

Julia n'en attendit pas plus, elle s'extirpa de ses couvertures et ils retournèrent dans la chambre en quatrième vitesse.  
— Oh mon dieu... Est-ce qu'il est nu là dessous ? S'indigna Julia. Oh, et sous-vêtements, dit-elle en remarquant la petite tenue de son meilleur ami.  
Mince. Quentin leva les mains au ciel, en pleine panique :  
— On était au milieu de quelque chose, bref !

Eliot était au milieu des draps, la respiration irrégulière, les doigts accrochés au matelas, les sourcils froncés et le front perlé de sueur. Quentin se précipita à ses cotés et pressa une main sur son torse.  
— Q...  
— Juls est là, ça va aller.

Julia s'assit de l'autre coté du matelas, elle posa une main à plat sur le front d'Eliot. Rien ne bougea pendant une longue minute. Le pouce de Quentin fit des allés-retour sur la peau d'Eliot.  
— Tu peux le guérir ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
— Je cherche le problème...

Les yeux de Julia se mirent à luire, un petit sourire triomphant éclaira son visage.  
— Trouvé !

La lueur s'intensifia au point que Quentin dut détourner les yeux. La lumière dans la pièce retomba à un niveau normal. Quentin osa tourner la tête vers Julia et la vit sourire. La main d'Eliot se détacha du matelas pour saisir la sienne.  
— Comment tu te sens ? S'enquit Quentin.

Le front d'Eliot était lisse et il paraissait serein, calme. Après avoir pris une longue inspiration, il regarda Quentin.  
— Comme si une déesse venait de botter les fesses à mes vertiges.

Quentin relâcha son souffle et referma les doigts sur ceux d'Eliot.  
— Oh, dieu merci...  
— De rien, railla Julia.

Sa réponse pince sans rire et le soulagement mêlé firent rire Quentin. Eliot jeta un bref regard à Julia et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.  
— D'accord, merci, dit-il, bon gré, mal gré.  
— De rien.  
— Mais comme l'a dit Q, on était au milieu de quelque chose alors...  
— El, grogna Quentin.

Julia fronça le nez et bondit du nez comme s'il était en feu, à moitié hilare et à moitié dégoutée.  
— Je pars, je veux rien savoir de votre vie sexuelle.  
— Dommage parce qu'il y en a des choses à raconter...

Julia leva les yeux au ciel et claqua la porte derrière elle avec un « bonne nuit » appuyé accompagné d'un sourire espiègle à l'attention de son meilleur ami. Quentin dévisagea El, saisit un coussin et le lui jeta gentiment à la figure.  
— T'es trop con.

Eliot retira l'oreiller de son visage, dévoilant le sourire caché derrière. Quentin replia ses jambes en dessous de lui et prit le temps d'apprécier le fait que tout allait bien. Pour de vrai. Maintenant que Julia avait soigné Eliot, les malaises s'étaient évanouis, ils allaient tous les deux bien et aucune catastrophe ne pointait le bout de son nez.  
— Comment... Comment tu te sens, pour de vrai ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Eliot pencha la tête sur le coté avec un soupir.  
— Bien. Vraiment bien.

Son visage apaisé attira Quentin comme un aimant, il tendit la main et traça la ligne de son sourcil du bout des doigts, regrettant d'y trouver la petite cicatrice qu'il s'était fait en tombant à Fillory.  
— Elle pourrait effacer tes cicatrices...  
— Non, je les aime bien, elle me donne l'air _badass_, sourit Eliot.

Quentin renifla d'amusement, prit la main d'Eliot et la plaqua contre sa joue, frissonnant en sentant ses longs doigts caresser tendrement sa pommette. Une lueur canaille passa dans ses yeux marrons, une bouclette noire retomba sur son front tandis qu'il saisissait le menton de Quentin entre ses doigts.  
— Et si on reprenait là où on s'était arrêté ?

Eliot fit faire des vagues à ses sourcils et un rire monta dans la poitrine de Quentin. Il était ridicule. Et ce qui était encore plus ridicule, c'était qu'il était totalement séduis. Quentin se pencha et happa sa bouche dans un baiser dévorant, rassuré mais fébrile à la fois. Les mains d'Eliot allumèrent des brasiers sur sa peau, ils firent l'amour et Quentin ne douta plus une seconde de la réalité.

.

**A suivre...**

.

* * *

.

Ne reste plus que l'Epilogue ! ^^


	5. Epilogue: Réel

**Fandom**: The magicians

**Pairing**: Eliot x Quentin

**Note: **Attention ! Spoil saison 4 ! Aussi: le nom de la fic vient de la chanson "Way down Hadestown" d'Anais Mitchell.

**Prompt:** Se comprendre en un seul regard.

.

* * *

.

**WAY DOWN ELLSWORTH DOWNS  
**

**Epilogue : Réel**

.

Quentin plia les doigts contre sa paume et étira sa main vers le haut. La paire de lunettes cassées s'éleva dans les airs et l'arrête conçue pour abriter le nez se reconstitua comme si elle n'avait jamais été cassée en premier lieu. Les étincelles de magie retournèrent se nicher confortablement au creux de ses doigts, Quentin sourit. Il déplia les branches des lunettes et les tendit à Eliot.  
— C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci, lui fit-il remarquer.  
— Je n'y peux rien si mes fesses adorent se poser sur mes lunettes.

Les montures dorées retrouvèrent le visage d'Eliot et un rayon de lumière donna à ses yeux marrons un éclat vert qui fit tressaillir Quentin. C'était une chose de ressembler à un Prince et une autre de ressembler à un Prince mature mannequin à lunettes. Eliot lui fit un clin d'œil comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, se pencha pour déposer un baiser bref sur ses lèvres, avec la familiarité du vieux couple qu'ils étaient.  
— Merci, Q.  
— De ri...  
— Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez tous les deux !? Râla Margo. Si vous avez l'intention de baiser comme des lapins, faites ça _rapidos_, il est pas question qu'on rate l'anniversaire de Fen.  
— Tu dis seulement ça parce qu'ils ont enfin réussi à imiter notre champagne.

Margo pointa Eliot d'un doigts vindicatif :  
— C'est du champagne royal et je tuerai tout ceux qui se mettront entre moi et la bouteille.  
— Pourquoi vous...

Julia apparut à la porte, le corps physiquement coincé à 24 ans, l'âge auquel elle était devenue une déesse. Elle fronça le nez en dévisageant Quentin :  
— Eliot est sexy, j'ai compris le message.  
— Sors de ma tête, grommela Quentin.  
— On y va ? Fen va nous trucider si on manque ses quarante ans.

Eliot posa une main dans le bas du dos de Quentin et haussa un sourcil vers Margo.  
— Partez devant, on arrive.  
— El, râla Margo.  
— T'as dit de faire ça _rapidos_, on sera **rapidos**, la taquina-t-il.

Quentin lui donna un coup de coude en fronçant les sourcils, Margo leva les yeux au ciel, prit le bras de Julia et s'en alla en la traînant derrière elle, ses talons cliquetant contre le carrelage de la cuisine. Le sourire en coin d'Eliot lui donna envie de grogner et de rire.  
— Je suis sexy, hein ?  
— La ferme, marmonna-t-il avec embarras.

Eliot renifla avec amusement, saisit sa nuque d'une main où brillait une alliance.  
— T'es pas si mal non plus, Coldwater-Waugh.

Le soleil disparut entre deux nuages, la luminosité baissa dans la pièce et Eliot se pencha pour l'embrasser. Les bras autour de sa taille, Quentin ferma les paupières et se rappela vaguement d'un temps où ses doutes le faisaient replonger.  
Si les doutes le submergeaient encore parfois, il n'avait qu'à contempler la vie qu'il avait construite avec Eliot et ses amis pour les balayer. Est-ce qu'il était incertain parfois ? Oui. Est-ce que sa vie était facile ? Non.

Mais l'écho des répliques cinglantes de Margo dans le jardin, le rire de Julia, les conversations animées de Kady, Alice et Penny et les bras d'Eliot autour de sa taille ?

Il n'existait rien au monde de plus réel que ça.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

C'est la fin, les amis !

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review !

A la prochaine !


End file.
